FWB
by hola skankola
Summary: Ginny just wants to have some fun. A game of Truth or Dare could easily satisfy her desires. But does Ginny want something more, or is she content with being merely friends with benefits in the bedroom of Draco Malfoy?  Rated M for SC and L.
1. The Bedroom of the Dragon

**A/N**: Ok, so I know that the seventh book is out but I haven't read all of it so this fanfiction only covers up until mid-HBP. It's been an idea nagging at the back of my mind lately, and I couldn't really get it out. If you have to flame me for my pairing choice, go freaking kill yourself. Seriously? Have a little dignity, people. **WARNING**: There's like two or three sex scenes in this entire fanfiction, so if you don't like it, I'm sorry. It just kind-of aids the plot. And this story is based upon a mix of Drunk!Ginny and Naughty!Ginny having a little bit of fun with Naughty!Draco. It's kinda OOC, but I thought it might be an entertaining story. Now, let's get on with the show.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates or blah blah blah.

**HP**

Angelica slid a piece of parchment across the desk to her near-asleep comrade. I startled when something warm touched my arm, thanking Merlin that Flitwick didn't notice. I clearly already knew all about the Bat-Bogey hex, so I decided now was a good time to catch up on some much-needed beauty sleep. Awakened from my slumber, the one and only fiery redhead, I slid the parchment into my hands and underneath the table. I opened it up, and the parchment magically grew longer and longer as I began to read the heading at the very top:

Hogwart's Very First Unsupervised Boy-Girl Party

Tonight. Eight thirty until whenever you pass out. Room of Requirement. Eighth Floor landing, take a right, then the second left, then another right. Walk past the wall three times thinking 'Best Party Ever' to get in. Write your name, house, and year below to RSVP. No one under 5th years will be admitted unless brought by a 6th or 7th year.

Be There or Be a Loser.

Angelica Maddock, Gryffindor, 6th

Lily Estevez, Ravenclaw, 6th

Agnes Greenheart, Ravenclaw, 7th

Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, 7th

Padma Patil, Gryffindor, 7th

Parvati Patil, Gryffindor, 7th

Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor, 7th

Seamus Finnigan, Gryffindor 7th

Harry Potter, ditto

Ron Weasley, what's ditto mean?

Dean Thomas it means same here, retard. Ditto.

Mallory Kent, Ravenclaw, 7th

Luna Lovegood. Aren't the butterflies so pretty outside?

Bethilda Bevel, Hufflepuff, 5th

Nastia Liukin, Hufflepuff, 6th

Lori-lynne Saunders, Ravenclaw, 6th

**Blaise Zabini** _is a dork_.

_Draco Malfoy. Nuff said_.

Mattie Morone, Slytherin, 7th

Lane Gonzalez, Slytherin, 7th

Derrick Melton, Slytherin, 6th

Troy Ferver, Slytherin, 6th

Dan Watkins, Ravenclaw, 6th

Luke Watkins, Ravenclaw, 7th

Linda Luser, Hufflepuff, 6th

Colin Creevey, Gryffindor, 6th

I delicately laid the paper on my desk and picked up my quill. This sounded exciting for my formerly boring Friday night. With a jump in my heart that this could be just what I was looking for in my dull life, I began to sign my name, my grade, and my year.

"Miss Weasley!" Flitwick snapped irritably. "first you sleep in my class and now you degrade me by passing notes!"

He stomped right up to me and I frantically searched my brain for anything to do in a split-second. Flitwick angrily snatched the paper up and took a look at it, before his face softened.

"Taking notes, are we? I never knew you cared so much about my class!" Flitwick bubbled brightly. "Ten points to Gryffindor for being such an apt student!"

He handed the paper back to me and I saw the party invitation, laying there, plain as day.

"It's charmed to look like notes," Angelica explained once Flitwick had turned his back. "Hermione Granger put a charm on it when she had a close call with Harry in Potions. Or so she informed me."

I smiled devilishly at Angelica.

"You put this together," and it was a statement, not a question.

"Fuck yea. I'm not going through another Friday night without partying my ass off," she swore coolly, not caring who heard.

I gave her a high five under the table, passing on the invitation.

**HP**

I got all dolled up that night. I put on my best skirt, a little something too short for my long legs and light enough to make me look like I actually had some color. On my torso I pulled on a crimson button-up babydoll top that let out a little peek of the lacy black bra underneath. Tonight was THE night to go wild, and I wasn't going to pass it up. With a little shimmer on my cheeks and lips, I was ready to go. I slipped a robe on to look inconspicuous in the halls, and pinned my prefect badge to my chest. I could simply say I had rounds tonight and no one would be the wiser.

As I told her I would, I met up with in Angelica in the common room after she went up to the boys dormitory to talk to them all about tonight. She smiled uncontrollably when we showed each other our outfits for the night. She was in a pair of impossibly-fitting jeans and a tight shirt that cut off just above her belly button. Her has was teased down in a massive amount of curls.

"Let's vamos," she started in her airy American accent, dabbled with a bit of an Italian air around her. She had olive skin and dark brown hair, paired with sparkling blue eyes to look truly Italiano. "I have to be up there early with Hannah and a bunch of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to think of exactly what we need for the party."

I smiled to myself and locked elbows with my best friend. With an air of confidence about us we started towards the Room of Requirement for a night of craziness, hilarity, and maybe even romance.

Within minutes we had come upon the afore-mentioned hallway. Angelica was thinking for a few moments of what she would specifically need, and once she shouted 'Aha!' we all knew she had gotten it. She jogged past the wall three times and soon a large door appeared with a sign that said 'Welcome to the Party'.

Nice!

We all meandered in to see couches, a dancefloor, tables, chairs, food, drinks, and anything else we could possibly need in a large floor area. It must've been at least twice the size of the ground floor of the Burrow.

"Holy fuck!" Angelica swore proudly. "Look at this collection of Wizard Wireless chips! There's more music here than you can imagine! And look! A muggle CD collection!"

"But where would we play the CD's?" Hannah asked. "There's no CD player!"

"I know a spell that will take information off compact discs and we can put a sonorous charm on it after that!" Hermione exclaimed, entering the party room with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"This is amazing!" I squealed excitedly. "This is definitely becoming monthly."

And soon the party was raging. Kids poured in as we alternated between muggle and magical modes of music. I even saw a group of Slytherins slither their way in. It wasn't hard to miss the tall, large, exceptionally blonde head of Draco Malfoy.

Blaise Zabini approached Angelica and I, slinging an arm around me as he constantly did ever since we had started doing our rounds together.

"This sure beats the crap out of doing rounds on a Friday night," he started, taking a swig out of a dark bottle he had come in with.

"That's what I forgot!" Angelica exclaimed. "The booze!"

"Oh, don't worry, love," Blaise started. "The Slytherins supplied that much. It's in that bucket over there in the corner. Never-ending supply, too. And you call us the stupid ones."

"No, we call the Hufflepuffs the stupid ones," Angelica retorted with a smile.

Blaise smirked, looking between her and the dance floor.

"Hey Angie, wanna dance?" he asked, still keeping himself extremely composed for being so drunk (I could tell because nearly the whole bottle of Firewhiskey was gone, and more than half was supposed to make you pass out).

I watched her canter off, and soon Seamus Finnigan approached me and asked for a dance. Well, I must say I can never resist a cute Irish man.

A few songs and a few swigs later, Angie came up to me, hiccupping excitedly.

"Truth or Dare! The Ravenclaws are starting a game. We have to play!" she squealed excitedly, dragging both me and Blaise by the wrist towards the corner, where people had started to gather.

Blaise stalked off, after whispering something to Angie, but I stayed and conjured up a chair for myself, sitting backwards on it. I looked around the circle to see a few Ravenclaws I was friendly with, a few Hufflepuffs, and many Gryffindors. Blaise came back, dragging Draco Malfoy behind him.

"We've come to play!" he started excitedly. "Malfoy, sit your arse and be quiet."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and conjured a chair next to Blaise, who conjured a chair next to Angelica. Angelica sat and crossed her legs, looking about the circle.

"Mallory!" she started evilly. "Truth or dare?"

And so it began.

The vicious cycle continued for a good forty minutes, only reaching me once when I had to answer who my first kiss was. I felt extremely privileged to have such an easy truth sent my way. Among other truths have been 'have you ever kissed someone of the same sex', 'how far have you gone', 'are you a virgin?', etc.

"Ginny!" Angelica started saucily. "Truth or dare."

"Dare, duh," I began, leaning against the back of the chair coolly.

Angelica looked about the circle, picking out a dare worthy of the fiery redhead that sat before her. She looked at Blaise, but knew it would be too awkward. She looked among the other guys in the crowd and only one face stood out.

"I dare you to give Malfoy a lapdance."

The circle went deadly silent as people looked between me and Malfoy, guffawing stupidly. Malfoy looked expertly unaffected, but somehow intrigued.

"And don't forget what you have to do if you don't do it," she retorted.

We had all agreed we would strip to bare minimum if refusing a truth or a dare, which was probably a bad thing now that I think about it.

"Scared, Weasley?" Malfoy asked smoothly, his arms crossed over his chest.

Weasleys are never scared.

I stood from my seat, kicked it away. And then perched myself on Malfoy's lap, facing him, my hands tight on his shoulders.

"You wish, Malfoy."

His hands came to rest on my thighs, giving me goosebumps. His fingers slowly spidered upward, letting my flouncy white skirt push farther up my legs. I ran a hand through my hair before slowly rubbing my hips into his, leaning forward so far that Blaise had to squint to see if we were kissing. My hair curtained us as my hands ran tantalizingly down his chest, into his open shirt. My hands trailed, back onto his shirt and to his belt. I could feel him growing hard beneath me. My fingers dipped into the waist of his pants and I slowly and softly touched the bare skin of his thighs. I must admit I loved the feel of his silk boxers against my fingers. I threw my head back and gave a satisfied smirk. He was melting under my touch.

"Weasley," he groaned so only I could hear. I could practically feel the lust in his voice. "Don't hold back."

"I plan on it."

My fingers just feathered the edge of his penis before I pulled them out and ran them up his shirt, taking slow and effortless moments to grind against him. His hands slid farther up and he eagerly gripped my hips under my skirt. Within seconds, though, I had composed myself and easily swung one leg around the chair. He sat there, staring in shock, up at me. I giggled when I saw a protrusion in his jeans. He actually let himself be aroused by a Weasley. I leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

His eyes went wide with shock (as if they could be any wider) and whispered 'yes' in return. I took my original seat and crossed my legs, trying to hide the fact that I had already orgasmed. Draco Malfoy had a way with his hands, even if I was supposed to be the one doing the arousing in the situation.

"Weasleys never turn down a dare," was all I had to say.

**HP**

Twenty minutes and I was still reeling. I was finally able to catch his eye and nodded towards the door. He rose a single blonde eyebrow, yet wasted no time in taking up my invitation. I went out first and lost myself down a few corridors. Within a few moments he was following eagerly behind me. Once we were sure we were alone, we wasted no time in getting as close as possible. He pushed me roughly up against the wall, his hand already roaming up my skirt, and pressed his lips to mine. I opened up my mouth and invited him in, my hands pulling on his belt to bring us closer. I jumped and locked my ankles about his waist.

"Bloody fuck, Weasley," he murmured, trailing frantic kisses down my neck.

I pulled my wand out. One spell and my underwear had sliced itself and slid onto the floor. Another spell and a warm feeling had spread through my stomach; a contraceptive charm. I stuck my wand back into the waistband of my skirt and started at the zipper on his jeans. Soon enough his pants were no farther than his thighs and in the small amount of light we had I could see what made Draco Malfoy such a stud.

With an aggravated sigh he slid into me, slowly at first. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust once, and again. I tightened my arms around his neck as my legs began to grow weak.

"Oh, Malfoy!" I groaned as he continued to thrust, his face buried in my neck.

With a shudder I finally released, my legs falling to the ground yet barely holding me up. I collapsed against him and he eagerly accepted my body against his. We were both panting yet a heavy silence seemed to permeate the air.

"That's the kinkiest and sexiest thing I've ever done," he admitted. "I've always wanted to fuck a girl up against a wall."

"Now you've made your wish come true," I breathed, picking up my discarded underwear.

"You know, you helped a little bit, too," he reminded me.

I smirked lazily, repairing my underwear and sliding it back on under my skirt.

"What, no round two?" he asked, looking truly offended.

"Seriously?" I asked, sizing him up to see if he was ready for another go. "Meet me at the Head Common Room in fifteen minutes."

"Make it five," Malfoy returned.

"Eager?"

"After that little show? It's hard not to be."

I left him with a fleeting smirk as I tried to make my way back to the party. I needed to inform the others of my early return to my own common room (as I would lead them to believe) so they didn't think I had been running off with any guys (which was exactly what I intended on doing). I finally found the Room of Requirement's hallway and easily slid into the large wooden door. Blasting music greeted my ears once I was inside, and it wasn't hard to find Angelica storming up a crowd on the dancefloor. She really was a diva.

"Hey Ange," I started, hoping not to seem overeager. "I'm leaving. I'm knackered, and I've got to get some sleep. I'll have a fun story to share with you tomorrow, though."

She smiled, stopping mid-dance with Blaise to look at me.

"About Malfoy?" she asked knowingly.

I smirked. "Maybe."

"You two shagged like dogs, didn't you?" Blaise joked.

_Oh, how right he was..._

"Blaise!" I pretended to be offended. "I'm not that kind of girl!"

_Actually?_

"I'll see you later, ok?" I told them both. "And pass on the message to my brother," I requested of Angelica. She nodded diligently.

I looked to the doorway to see Malfoy never even came back in. He must've went back to his dormitory to clean up. Knowing the little sexual deviant, he would have Playwitches strewn about his room. Not to mention some-ahem-_dirty_ laundry. I pranced out of the room, trying to look nonchlant as I traveled two stories down to where the Head Common Room was. Good thing I was always here doing homework with Hermione or I would never know where it was. I skipped inside after whispering the password, looking both ways. I entered, and much to my surprise, Hermione was sitting next to the fire with a large tome in her hands.

I hoped she wouldn't see me, but no such luck. She looked up from her book, smiled shakily, then put a bookmark in it so she could set it down.

"Oh, Hermione," I started casually. "Why aren't you at the-?"

"I left early. I was tired," she informed me. "Anyways, save it. Malfoy briefed me."

My eyes bugged from their sockets.

"What?" I asked, having clearly gone insane and heard the wrong sentence.

"I think it's very nice that you could see past his nasty facade and agree to help him out. Lord knows he needs help with transfiguration and you're the best student," she continued, clearly not believing a word Draco Malfoy had told her. "Because you maintain only an average grade in that class and he could've asked any other person that he didn't hold a family grudge with to tutor him."

"Hermione, you keep this secret for me and I won't tell anyone else what you like to do when you think you're alone in your bedroom with that Jude Law poster you have."

Some famous muggle. Go figure.

She kept a very calm composure, picked up her book, and continued to read.

"You were never here," she started, never once looking up. I swore I saw red crawling across her cheeks.

I continued on my way, up the stairs to Malfoy's room. I knocked twice, and before I could knock a third time, he quickly opened up the door. He leaned casually against the doorframe, looking quite sexy (ew. Malfoy? sexy?) in a pair of green and silver (always the Slytherin, that one) pajama pants with his silk boxers peeking out from underneath. He liked to draw attention to his bare chest by crossing his arms lazily.

"What took you so long?"

"Debating whether or not to leave you waiting like a fool for a Weasley," I started saucily, "accidentally" popping a button on my top. "Oops."

He was practically drooling. Oh, this was precious.

"Weasley, get in here, before I shag you out on the landing."

"That would be even kinkier than the hallway," I retorted indifferently, shrugging.

But he had different ideas. With a great amount of effort he reached for my wrist and tugged me into his room. So began a long night of anything but silence.

**HP**


	2. Enemies With Benefits

**A/N: **Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter, since it was really something thrown together just to get the story going. I hope the next few chapters are much more fulfilling. Peace.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is not mine blah blah blah.

**HP**

I awoke rather peacefully the next morning. I knew exactly where I was, but the scary part was that I liked the feel of his silk sheets against my naked body, and his warm and muscular arm about my waist. We were both curled together, my back against his abdomen. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he slowly and deeply inhaled and exhaled. Gently, I plucked his arm off my stomach and set it back down on the bed. I slowly crept out of the bed, in all my natural glory, and began searching for various articles of clothing.

"You're up early," he groaned, covering his eyes with one arm to shield himself from incoming daylight.

"It's two thirty," I retorted incredulously.

"We were up late last night," he reminded me, sitting up against his headboard.

I smirked, grabbing his green silk boxers and throwing them at his face.

"Why thank you," he returned, reaching to slip them on under the covers.

"Not like it's anything I haven't seen," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Same here," he murmured.

I turned to try and search for the match to my lacy black knickers, but they were nowhere to be found. Finally, insanely angry at the massive mounds of clothes that had eaten up my bra, I merely conjured a new one.

"Actually, I think there's something I didn't see last night," he started slyly.

I slowly stood up straight, frozen as I heard the soft sounds of him gliding out of bed. His feet hit the carpet and I could barely hear him making his way over to me. I felt a single finger on my shoulderblade, and shivers went down and back up my spine. I tried my best to compose myself.

"This is one hot tattoo, Weasley," he started incredulously.

Said tattoo was a dragon wound about a crimson red heart. The way the dragon's scales were drawn spelt out "Ginevra" in cursive.

"So your real name's Ginevra?" he asked.

I nodded, not able to form words as his finger softly and slowly teased me as such. But soon enough his finger retreated from my shoulder blade and I heard a soft thud upon his bed covers. I slipped on one of his button-ups, not willing to be seen in the same ensemble from the other night.

"What are you doing?" he asked, slightly intrigued. "You do know that happens to be my shirt."

"I don't want anyone to know I didn't go back to the common room last night. I have to be in a different outfit," I told him simply, turning to look into his icy-blue eyes.

"Embarassed to be shagging the Head Boy, now are you?" he asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

I raised both my eyebrows at him, as if to call him an idiot.

"If you'd rather my brother murder us both, then ok," I retorted sarcastically. "Don't forget, the whole family rivalry thing."

"Oh, right, right, that," he hummed in response, and I found myself chuckling.

Malfoy seemed to be thinking it over for a minute.

"I say I can take your brother on in a match of muscle," he started thoughtfully. "But you can just borrow some of my clothes."

I smiled in triumph and picked up a pair of cargo pants. I slippd them on and then laughed at how big they were about my waist. I had to roll the waistband three times to get them to fit properly.

"So, who was your first?" he asked inquisitively.

I turned around once more to stare him down.

"Come again?"

"Oh, don't act innocent," he retorted. "You obviously weren't a virgin before I got to you. I would like to congratulate the guy who popped the only girl Weasley's cherry."

"I don't have to tell you!" I retorted indignantly, stomping closer to the bed.

He cocked his head to one side, his hair splaying in a very sexy way.

"You're right, I guess you don't," he returned, slightly defeated.

"Oh if you must-" I started irritably, not able to resist the face he was giving me. "Michael Corners."

He bit his lip, thinking hard.

"The brunette with the bad teeth?" he asked, as if it were a dead-on description.

"I guess so," I returned softly, my hands resting on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to lunch, I'm starved," I continued, willing to change the subject.

"Same time tonight?" he asked cockily. "You know you can't resist a real man's offer. And by a real man I mean a Slytherin."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You are extremely self-assured, has anyone ever told you that?"

"I tell myself that everyday," he retorted smugly.

"Anyways, I have Quidditch practice at six."

"I have four thirty. While you're on your way in, I'll be on my way out. A quickie in the Slytherin locker room?" he suggested casually, rolling over and scratching his stomach. He was now looking at me upside-down.

"Maybe," I dismissed airily. "If you play your cards right."

There was a brief silence in which we locked eyes. He was measuring me up, deciding whether or not to say something I could tell was fighting to come out of his mouth. He finally settled his hard gaze on me and sighed.

"You know this doesn't change anything between us," he started painfully. "This isn't a relationship. We're just two teenagers looking for a good time. Civil, maybe, but nowhere near romantic."

"Trust me, I'm the last person you need to tell," I informed him. "First of all, I don't do relationships. Second of all, if I did, we're the last two people that ever belong together in one."

He rose a single eyebrow, begging me to explain before he argued relentlessly.

"I don't like the whole Romeo and Juliet scenario. Everyone dies in the end."

"Who are Romiet and Julio?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind."

With nothing more and nothing less, I left the room, my wand stuck into the waistband of Draco Malfoy's cargo shorts.

**HP**

My plan was to meet up with Angelica at lunch. I walked into the Great Hall and saw the crowd was thinning out. Angelica, though, was hard to miss. She had been quite jumpy as I observed her from afar, and as I got closer, I realized she was looking every which way, as if waiting for someone.

Oh shit.

I slipped in next to her and she jumped about three feet off her seat.

"Sonorus eliminacus," she murmured before I could say or do anything.

That's what I was afraid of. Angelica was known for a spell that could shut off sounds around you and make a conversation completely private for nearly ten people. Thirty, if you were a powerful wizard. She constantly used it so she did not need to waste time looking for a place to make a conversation private.

"Where the bloody hell were you last night!?" Angelica screamed at me at once.

"Don't tell anyone!" I shouted at her first. "Not a soul! If this gets out, I'm ruined."

Angelica nodded obediently.

"I was with Draco Malfoy."

She screamed in surprise and nearly fell off her seat.

"Draco bleeding Malfoy?!" she returned in shock. "But Gin-"

"I know, I know, it was a horrible thing to do," I started for her, looking at my feet. "But Ange, really, he's a bloody good shag."

"He didn't make any cracks about your brother being an idiot, or you being poor, or your dad being a muggle-lover?" Angelica asked, listing all Draco Malfoy's strongest crude remarks about the Weasley clan.

"Not a thing. It was like he was the one fawning over me. He couldn't wait to get me in his bed after we-uh-had a little rendezvous in the hallway," I told her. "And he told me he wants to be with me again tonight."

"Are you sure this is what you want, though?" Angie asked unsurely. "A purely benefits-only relationship with the Great White Ferret? You don't realize how many things could go wrong."

"Seriously, Ange, it can't be that bad, can it?" I shot back.

She turned to look away, at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy just happened to be sitting there, talking animatedly with Blaise Zabini. Blaise spit out his pumpkin juice just then, whilst Malfoy looked unfazed.

"Finite Incantatem," Angelica whispered to hear the hubbub, since half the Great Hall seemed to be watching.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" everyone heard Blaise scream, standing up from the table.

Draco Malfoy continued to nibble quietly on his sandwich, before setting it down, and dabbing at his mouth with his tablecloth.

"COULD YOU BE ANY FUCKING LOUDER?!" he then roared at his housemate.

Blaise looked between Draco and me. Thank Merlin no one could tell exactly who his gaze was directed at so I remained undetected. Malfoy then glanced my way, and his face softened as if to say sorry.

Ok, who the hell is this man and what did he do with the real White Ferret?

"What do you suppose the lovebirds are quarreling about this time?" I heard Ron snort from behind me.

I shook my head to myself and stood, not willing to watch these two boys fight any longer. With purpose I strode out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall, towards the grounds. Now would be a very good time for a long walk. I strolled along the path for at least ten minutes, enjoying the fresh October air. In three weeks would be the Masquerade Ball in celebration of Halloween. I was excited, now that I had potential plans that night. Not that I expected Malfoy to ask me, but a girl could fantasize, right?

Not to say he was perfect. He was far from. But ever since his father had been imprisoned and his mother had become his sole guardian, he seemed to be calmer. He would no longer pick a fight every chance he got. Not to say that he didn't pick fights, but Gryffindors were actually somewhat worthy of being alive now. I couldn't think of the last time he had intentionally started a fight upon Ron or Harry.

And maybe this could be the start of something new. I must admit that sex complicates everything, but it's better than nothing. Maybe this rivalry could finally be quashed, and I could gain some social standing on the way. Any girl regularly shagging Draco Malfoy would definitely move up a few rungs on the social ladder. His hot body and good looks were to blame.

Oh dear Merlin. Please tell me I am not fantasizing about Malfoy. I must still be a bit drunk.

I hugged my cloak tighter to my body, covering the jeans and tee-shirt I had changed into back at my dormitory. It was rather chilly, but I didn't mind. I embraced the cold, unlike others, who pushed it away. My hair was lifted off my shoulders by a light breeze that flew past my ears and seemed to carry my name.

Wait. Someone really was calling my name.

I turned to see a brunette blur coming my way. Soon enough, a blonde blur followed right behind. I recognized both blurs as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, the two people least expected to be seen with Ginny Weasley.

"Guys! What, you want someone to see us fraternizing?" I hissed at both of them, pulling them behind a large, shady tree.

"Ginny, please tell me you didn't!" Blaise whined, in contrast to what he said yesterday.

"Hey!" Malfoy shot back offendedly. "What's so wrong with me?"

Blaise turned to me with large blue eyes. I nodded, looking back to Malfoy, who was glaring at his best mate's head.

"Ginny, why?" Blaise asked me in a soft voice. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Blaise!" Malfoy and I both exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Draco," Blaise started irritably. "She's one of the best friends I've ever had."

At this proclamation, my eyes began to water.

"I don't want you to come by and screw her over like one of the other Slytherin whores," Blaise ended sweetly, looking me deep in the eye.

"We've been over this, Malfoy and I," I told him. "We're both just looking for some fun. Neither one of us is willing to get hurt."

Blaise seemed relentless to let the subject drop. I rested my hands on my shoulders and urged his gaze upwards. I could feel Malfoy's glare burning into my freckled skin. The youthful brunette looked me over and smiled. I reached into hug him.

"I promise, I won't get hurt," I whispered into his ear. "Now stay out of my sex life!"

"Aw, come on, Gin! It's so much fun being your seventh older brother!" Blaise retorted, tapping my arm.

I rose an eyebrow at him.

"Not when I die all your robes pink. And trust me, five out of six Weasleys can tell you what that's like."

"Only five?"

"I made the mistake of doing it to George before I did it to Fred, so Fred had time to charm-proof his robes," I explained.

Malfoy cleared his throat to remind us he was still there. I whipped my head to look at him, standing there casually, his robes floating about him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I do believe you owe me a quickie after practice, which starts in thirty minutes," he began, looking at his watch.

"Oh. Ew!" Blaise exclaimed, clapping his hands over his ears. "Warn me when you're going to do that, bloody wanker!"

I slapped Blaise's arm, not hard enough to hurt badly, but to get my point across.

"Don't use that kind of foul language," I detested, turning to look at Malfoy. "And yes, I do. Now get to practice, ferret."

"Don't tell me what to do, Weasel!" he shot back, running towards the pitch.

Maybe things wouldn't change at all. Maybe they would stay just the way I liked them.

**HP**


	3. Locker Room Escapades

**A/N**: Yes! Another installment! Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Harry Potter.

**HP**

No one besides Draco Malfoy (for the moment) would know the real reason why I went to the Quidditch Pitch early. I told them all I wanted to get in the zone to beat Slytherin the next day. Yeah, right. I just wanted to shag Draco Malfoy senseless, which was far more exciting than the former. I took painstaking time in getting undressed and dressed into my practice robes. I had on only a pair of knickers, a bra, and an undershirt on when there was a knock on the door adjoining the two locker rooms.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Draco Malfoy, I need to return the balls to the closet!" he lied swiftly.

"Malfoy, it's me," I returned, turning towards the door and leaning coolly against my locker.

The door swung open. Malfoy entered, in a a pair of low-sitting sweatpants and a wifebeater. He looked pretty damn shaggable, if you ask me. I was beginning to think I was the lucky one in this arrangement. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants and smirked lazily.

"Miss me, Weasel?" he asked, trudging closer.

"Hardly," I returned, as he came so close I backed up against my locker.

"You know that's just how I like you," he murmured against the skin of my neck.

"What? Hardly missing you?" I returned as he lightly sucked on my skin. I let out a breath of a sigh.

"No, up against a wall."

With that his lips found mine. The kiss started slow and passionate. His tongue found its way into my mouth and we stood there for Merlin knows how long, merely enjoying each other's taste. I loved whatever he was using as toothpaste, something that mixed cinnamon and vanilla with a hint of spice. His hand reached up my shirt, resting on my abdomen, before running around my waist and stopping at the middle of my back. His fingers barely brushed over skin, making me shiver underneath him. My hands reached upwards to get lost in his blonde hair.

He surprised me by hoisting me up bridal style, mid-kiss. Our lips never broke as he set me down on one of the many benches in the room, coming to rest comfortably on top of me. His hands wandered south and while one rested on my stomach, the other pushed aside my knickers. I gasped against his lips as his finger brushed a sensitive area and soon slid deep inside of me. I rested one hand against his neck, the other lost in my hair as I threw my head back. His lips began on my neck again.

"Oh Malfoy," I breathed, my hips bucking into him.

I felt another finger slip inside me.

BANG BANG BANG.

"GIN, ARE YOU DECENT?" came the roguish voice of my brother.

"No!" I strained to call in return as my welcomed visitors down south took an early leave.

I panicked as the door began to open and Angelica waltzed right in, assuming that it was nothing she hadn't seen. Well, there was one thing in this locker room she hadn't seen before, and that was Draco Malfoy on top of Ginny Weasley. Angelica squeaked in surprise and quickly shut the door.

"Ange, what's wrong?" Ron and Harry asked at once.

"She's stark naked!" she lied instantly. "I thought she was at least in her undies." Then she hissed, "Malfoy!"

Malfoy composed himself quickly, returning his hair to somewhat semi-normalness, and straightening his pants which had-ahem-fallen down a little in the midst of our snogging (fall? did they really?). I performed a cleansing spell on both his hand and my knickers.

"Until next time," he mumbled back, darting out the doorway.

I ran to my locker and pulled on my quidditch pants, quickly as I could.

"Come in," I called nonchalantly.

Ron, Harry, and the two male beaters filed in. I pretended to be pulling on my Quidditch shorts as calmly as possible, but my hands were shaking slightly and my plams were sweaty. I could still smell the musky, manly cologne in the air and taste Malfoy's lips on mine. Hell, I could still feel his fingers in me. My legs were trembling so bad from the fear of almost being caught, but I liked it.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted. "Less than twenty-four hours to get ready to beat Slytherin! Get your head in the game!"

My head was anywhere but in the game.

**HP**

The same thing could be said the next day, when Malfoy and I got to finish up our quickie immediately before the game. This, of course, left us both distracted, but a distracted seeker is much worse than a distracted chaser. Gryffindor won 250-60, after Draco Malfoy fell off his broom trying to grab the snitch. I couldn't help but feel slightly responsible, but hey, at least we won. It was hard watching him lay there, all bloody and mangled, but I dare not risk it just to see if he was ok. That night I borrowed the cloak from Harry and snuck up into the dark Hospital Wing.

There were only three beds occupied. One kid had dragon pox, another needed to regrow a finger after a potions accident, and the third was none other than Draco Malfoy. I tip-toed up to his bed and slowly pulled back the curtains. He was laying there, peacefully, the covers pulled up just below his chest, showing of a few proud battle scars from his fall. I silently pulled a stool up by his bedside and sat for a moment, taking in the delicate features of his face. He was quite good-looking, when you really looked at him. Almost angelic, even. I drank in his features before reaching a hand out to comb back his soft hair.

"Weasley?"

I started.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, checking to make sure his eyes were fully closed.

"You're preceded by the smell of lilies and this delectable perfume I have yet to find the name of," he murmured, his eyes still shut tight.

"Oh?" I asked, intrigued.

"Don't ask me how I've picked up on that already, because I myself do not know," he responded.

My hand continued to weave in his flaxen locks as he nudged his head against my digits.

"That feels good," he murmured. "Why'd you come up here anyways?"

"I felt slightly responsible for what happened today," I started, puching back his hair to look at his still-closed eyes. "I figured we were both distracted from the game for the same reasons."

"Well, yes, an exceptionally good-looking and experienced girl screaming your name in orgasm is enough to keep your mind wandering for a while afterwards," he retorted smugly. "Why don't you just ask Potter if you don't believe me."

"I never had sex with Harry," I retorted, not angry as I thought I would have been for him making that accusation. Instead, I felt relieved to get it off my chest.

"I can't deny that it feels good to have something the Boy Who Lived never had."

"So is that all I am, a prize?" I asked, amused.

He opened his eyes, which looked silver in the moonlight slivering through the wundows.

"You were never a prize," he spoke softly, and evenly, his eyes brimmed with emotion. "I've always considered you an equal."

"Always?" I returned skeptically.

"Maybe not always. But you are one powerful witch, and you deserve more credit than you earn. I noticed that at the end of my fifth year, when I heard all about the fight in the Department of Mysteries. No one appreciates just how much you mean. In my eyes, you have always been my equal."

I wasn't sure what to say next. Thank you sounded too formal, while I couldn't crack a joke when he was spilling his heart like this. I merely smiled serenely, my hand continuing to work on his hair.

"I have to get back. It's late," I finally told him. "I just wanted to come check up on you and make sure you would be ok for what I have planned for you tomorrow."

He raised one eyebrow, and I decided to give him a little preview.

"How much do you lke this bra?" I asked him, pulling aside the strap of my pajamas to show him a satin and lace crimson bra.

He smirked. "It's nice," he started airily.

"Well then you'll like it even better on the floor of an empty classroom," I told him, smiling devilishly. "Goodbye Malfoy."

"You truly are a tease, GinevraWeasley."

And that's the way I like it.

**HP**

I woke up early the next morning, despite the fact that it was a Monday and I severely detested Mondays. I quickly got showered and dressed, and then made sure my bookbag was in order, as I did every morning. I took a quick look in the mirror to see that my hair was wavy as opposed to curly, and fell in a way that framed my face quite nicely. Triumphantly I turned to the door and started down the spiral steps into the common room. Ron was lounging on the couch, talking secretively to Seamus. He looked up when he heard the pitter-patter of steps.

"Hey Gin," he started. "I feel like I haven't seen you in awhile. Well, wait, I have, but we haven't had any time to be alone, you know, brother and sister bonding."

I smiled fakely.

"I'm sorry, Ronald. I've just been busy." _Snogging the pants off your enemy._

"With what?"

"A lot of scoolwork," I calmly lied. I was getting good at it.

Ron bade goodbye to Seamus and stood to join me towards breakfast.

"I feel like we so estranged. We never talk anymore like we used to, you know?" he started, smiling gently.

"You're scaring me," I started, staring at him. "Who died?"

"No one, no one," he started, throwing an arm about my shoulders. "I just feel like we need to talk."

"Mom already gave me the whole birds and the bees spiel," I informed him, shrugging my way out of his awkward embrace.

"Ginny, why can't we just talk?" he asked me skeptically.

"I just have a lot on my mind is all," I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You've been real reserved as of late. And I barely even saw you yesterday when we were celebrating our win," he retorted, looking at me through squinted eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

I sighed deeply. "Nothing, Ronald. I've just been busy with schoolwork."

Ron nodded to himself and I took this to mean the conversation was terminated. We continued to walk side by side, but Ronald had taken on a moody demeanor and angrily stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was obviously upset with not getting anything out of me.

"You want to know the truth?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm now shagging Malfoy on a daily basis. Ok?"

Ron laughed, slinging his arm about me again.

"You truly know how to cheer me up, don't you, Gin?" he asked. "State the worst so I know my life could possibly get worse. You're such a good little sister."

"Thanks, Ron," I returned sweetly.

"No. Thank you."

_For what? Telling the truth?_

"You're welcome," I ended the conversation airily, walking into the Great Hall to desperately get away from my oafish older brother.

**HP**

The only time Malfoy and I saw each other throughout the day was in our NEWT-level Charms class. I don't know how I had made it into a NEWT-level class, but apparently I was good at charms. And Flitwick loved me, but that's a different story. Anyways, I hid in a small, unsused classroom and waited for the telltale blonde hair to flash by. I saw him coming down the corridor, alone, and hissed his name.

"Weasley?" he asked, watching my hazel eyes peek out from behind the large door.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the classroom. He immediately took my face into his hands and pressed his lips to mine. My arms immediately found his neck. I jumped up, locking my ankles around him, and he stumbled forward to find an old, dusty desk to lay us both down upon.

"We only have a minute or two," I gasped for air as he started on my sweater-vest.

"We'll make it work," he returned, beginning to put yet another red mark on my neck. It took me forever to find a concealment charm powerful enough to cover my entire neck.

Instead of unbuttoning my blouse he pulled it over my head, disconnecting our lips for a few seconds before we went crashing at it again. I managed to get my hands under his sweater, up his body, feeling all the glorius muscles that Merlin gave to this boy. And to think, just one year ago I would've rather stabbed my eyes out than do this with Malfoy.

A chime rang in the distance, two times, signalling it was now two o' clock.

"Crap!" I started.

Malfoy leaned backwards so he was straddling my waist and staring down at me.

"You have rounds tonight?" he asked, pulling his sweater back down over his body. "Accio blouse."

"Yea, until elven thirty," I told him as he slipped my blouse back over my head for me. "Thanks."

He nodded in recognition of my thanks, before grabbing my vest and putting that back on for me as well.

"I have until eleven. Meet me in my room around twelve?"

"Only if I can get a nap in during the day, and if I can stay in your room. I'll be in no condition to go back to the common room," I told him truthfully.

He smirked down at me. "I knew I made your knees go weak, Weasley, but I didn't know I fucked you well enough that you couldn't even walk."

"You are so childish," I retorted.

Malfoy hopped down from the desk and offered me his hand as I hopped down as well. I lost my balance on a stone in the floor, but easily regained it to grab my bookbag. Wordlessly, he led me out of the classroom after looking about to make sure no one was watching. We were so close to the charms classroom that it only took us a minute of bantering to get there (something about him being too large for me to handle, and me retorting with something about my grandma being able to handle that). He pushed the door open and let me inside first. I dared not say thank you unless someone in the class were to notice.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, you're late," Flitwick noted sourly.

"I had explicit instructions from Dumbledore that we would need not hurry to class because he knew we wouldn't make it in time. The Headmaster insisted he needed to talk to Miss Weasley and then insisted I escort her to class," he lied smoothly, hoping Flitwick would not need verification.

"Yes, very well," Flitwick sighed. "Please take your seats."

_Oh, Malfoy. You are a lifesaver._

**HP**


	4. Romance is Nice

**A/N**: Sorry it's been a while. I've been getting ready for school lately. I really don't want to go back. But whatever. Have fun.

**Disclaimer**: You know it's not mine. Shut up.

**HP**

It had to be at least one A.M., and Malfoy and I were still awake. My eyes were half-closed and I knew I was close to sleep. It just didn't want to come, though, and I ended up letting myself submit to conversation with the Great White Ferret. His hand wove into my hair as it constantly did, either a nervous habit or an act of pleasure. I curled my arms in front of me, laying on my side so I could speak to him face-to-face. I had no qualms about looking him in the eye, as some girls did.

"This is nice," he started suddenly, his gaze softening. "Being so casual, not being-well-anything."

"Mhmm" I returned unconvincingly, not willing to hold his gaze

"And yet you're still not happy?" he asked, pushing back my hair so it fell behind my ear.

"I'm perfectly happy. Romance is nice, but this is nice too," and truthfully, a part of me was lying.

To convince both him and myself, I leaned in for a nice, long kiss. Soon, I rolled over and straddled his waist, my hands resting on his chest as his tongue explored my mouth. I did like this (who wouldn't?) but I was tired of always being the one night stand, and never the girl to bring home to your mum and dad. I always felt like guys were ashamed to be with me, and this was no different. I had fooled around with Seamus Finnigan in the past and he always reminded me that he was never ready for commitment. I think that was one of the things plaguing Harry, even after he vanquished the Dark Lord. Not to mention that I called him a bloody prick, but I think he needs to get over that. It has been at least a year. What a baby.

Anyways...

"Gods, Weasley," Malfoy breathed, consequently forcing us apart. "You're addictive."

I smirked.

"Try not to fall in love."

Now it was his turn to smirk, dimples forming in his cheeks.

"Malfoys don't fall in love," he retorted easily, as if taught to recite this sentence with the very same inflexion and facial gesture upon command. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," I told him, leaning down for one more deep kiss.

"You can hold a Malfoy to anything," he assured me once we broke apart. "That's what's so great about us. We're not all _just_ good-looking people."

I was about to retort 'If you think your father to be good-looking', but knew better. Bringing up such a sensitive subject would arise some complicated feelings, and feelings just complicate everything, as Malfoy and I have so abruptly reminded each other. I rolled over, then turned on my side. I curled up next to Malfoy and felt his arm slip around my bare shoulders. All that currently kept me from exposing what my mum gave me was a hot pink bra and a pair of white boxer-shorts.

I turned my face into the side of his chest, deeply inhaling to take in his scent. It was nice, I must admit. I had never met a man who smelt so...manly. Wow, aren't I just one with words?

"Tell me about yourself?" Malfoy ventured, hoping it wouldn't be too awkward.

I smiled to myself. Maybe his mother (who was quite a pleasant lady) had rubbed off on him a little. Lord knows he could use a little of the nurturing she would provide. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't such a bad guy, after all.

"I grew up just outside Ottery St. Catchpole, with six brothers. Quidditch is quite possibly my life, and I wouldn't dream of doing anything outside of Hogwarts that didn't involve Quidditch or helping people," I whispered, laying a hand on his chest and closing my eyes, hoping sleep would come.

"That's sweet," he sounded genuine. "I would like to help people, but who would ever accept my help?"

"You'd be surprised, Malfoy, what you can do when you set your mind to it."

"You really are something special, Weasley, you know that?"

"I tell myself that everyday," I quoted him.

He smiled in the darkness. No more words were uttered as we fell into a peaceful sleep, together.

**HP**

I easily made it out and down to breakfast the next morning, undetected. Malfoy was still asleep as I slipped out, fully dressed in my uniform, with my bookbag in tow. I brought everything so I wouldn't need to return to the common room before classes. I didn't need to waste any more time in there than necessary.

I took my usual seat, next to Angelica Maddock. She turned to me and smiled devilishly, as I knew she would.

"So, the dorm was quiet last night," she started pointedly. "But Head boy's room wasn't, I suppose."

"Not the least bit."

And I began to nibble on my toast. Angelica stared at me, open-mouthed, shocked at such boldness (seriously, it's like she doesn't even know me!). I smirked into my breakfast. She was just an absolute vulture for details, so I know she would be getting something out of me by the end of the day.

The owls swooped in for the day. I didn't expect to get anything, since I had gotten a letter for the family a few days prior. Imagine my surprise when a barny owl swoops my way, holding something bright in it's beak. No one really noticed, preoccupied with their own packages, but four pairs of eyes were watching the young owl in its flight.

"Ginny!" Angelica called, tugging on my sleeve. "Uh, Gin!"

The owl finally landed gracefully upon my plate and dropped a red rose delicately tied to a piece of parchment. My jaw dropped open as I reached for both and gracefully yet quickly unrolled the parchment.

_Romance is nice._

_M._

_P.S. Angie's going to be so jealous._

I turned to look at Angelica, who had turned red. He knew her better than I did.

**HP**

The next few days were dull compared to the first four. We never really had much time together (thanks to rounds, Quidditch, homework, et cetera), and therefore did not get to much talking. Not that I enjoyed talking to him. Not at all. He's Draco Malfoy. He's so uninteresting to talk to.

I'm such a bad liar.

"Ginny!" Angelica whined, hugging her coat tighter around her. "It's fuh-REEZING out here! Can we please go get some hot butterbeers, or at least go peek inside the dress shop?"

Yes, Miss Ginny Weasley, AKA plan-out-evey-little-detail-of-her-life-girl, had yet to get to her costume for the Masquerade Ball. I really had wanted to wait because I knew something new would come along that I'd like better and would end up hating my purchase. It needed to be sexy and fun, intimidating and evil. I'm a girl, go figure.

"Go grab a butterbeer, Ange. I'm going to go check up on Fred and George's new shop. Maybe they're there," I told her, wrapping my scarf back around my neck, ambling down the cobblestone path of Hogsmeade. It was quite nippy, but not cold enough for snow to start falling soon. "Meet me in the dress shop in twenty minutes, ok?"

She nodded sadly, trudging off to get a nice, warm drink. I was engulfed in hoardes of students and shoppers alike, all eager to get where they were going. It was so loud, I barely noticed a soft wail that was meeting my ears. Once I did notice, I whipped my head around each way to find a little boy, not far off, sitting on the cold ground and crying unmercifully. Not being able to leave such a young kid, obviously alone, crying, I sprinted right over.

"Sweetie, sweetie, it's ok," I cooed softly, squatting down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I," he gasped for air, having cried himself breathless. "Lost my---BROTHER!"

And with this he burst into a whole new gasp of tears. He was shivering greatly, both from his massive sobs and the temperature outside. I pushed back his blonde hair and looked him straight in the eye. He had the most wonderful doe-like blue eyes, bright and cheery as a child's are. I took off the scarf I had been fiddling with and threw it about his neck.

"Th-Thank you," he sobbed.

I picked the young boy up and set him on my hip.

"Sweetie, what does your bother look like?" I asked him. "We'll find him, I promise."

"P-people say we l-look the same," he started, good with his words, since I assumed him to be about four. "Cept I'm small."

Ok, so look for blonde hair, blue eyes, and a square face. That sounded a lot like Malfoy, if I do say so myself, but I knew that he didn't have a little brother.

"What's your name?" I asked him, trying to keep him calm, as I looked every which way.

"Liam. It means strong warrior," he recited, squinting his eyes.

"Weasley!" I heard someone call, and I knew that very inflexion and tone right away. I was not willing to deal with him right now, so I resorted to turn around, say hello, and skip off.

I turned. Liam started to struggle.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing with my brother?" he asked, stepping forward and pulling him out of my arms.

Liam attached himself to Malfoy and started hugging him viciously. The little blond boy recited his name over and over, abruptly reprimanding him to never leave him alone again. I took quite joy in the sight of Malfoy taking orders from a litle kid, but I was still quite perplexed.

"Brother?" I asked him.

"Yes, my little brother."

"You never told me you had a little brother!" I shot at him.

"You never asked!"

If everything was as simple as merely _asking_, then life would be a hell of a lot less complicated.

I came up to Malfoy's shoulder to watch the little boy once more. He had laid his tired head on his brother's shoulder and was now preciously sucking his thumb, but quit for just a moment to lean over and peck my cheek.

"Thank you for helping me find my brother," he mumbled, then showed off a toothy smile.

"You're very welcome, Liam," I returned, stroking his head gently.

"Care to join me, Weasley?" he asked, nodding to the narrowing path ahead.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with a low-life Weasel?" I shot back.

"Oh just shut up and join me."

"Shut up and join me!" Liam squealed in mocking.

"You're the last person this kid neds as a role model, Malfoy," I joked, my arm bumping into his as Liam slowly closed his eyes.

"I'm the only role model he has," he began sadly. "After my father...and trust me, he's no role model anyways."

We turned off the normal path and down a winding country lane.

"I have a squib cousin, my mother's brother's child, who we always go to visit. No one really knows about her, because she's pretty much the family failure. The Malfoys still love her, though. We see her all the time. We don't care that she's a squib," Malfoy told me, slightly rocking Liam in his arms. "Well, my mom and I don't. My father's a different story."

"That's very sweet, Malfoy," I started, surprised. "Never would've guessed."

He smiled, but just a bit.

"Look, I told Ange I'd meet her in the dress shop. We still haven't gotten costumes for the Masquerade Ball," I told him, hoping to ease along the conversation.

"Oh, right, that. What are you going to be?" he asked interestedly, smirking slightly.

"I'm not quite sure yet...a veela?" I threw out, not really happy with the first thing to come to mind.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Anyways. This is the last Hogsmeade trip before then, right?" he asked, seeming preoccupied.

"Yeah, so I have to get my costume now."

He nodded absently. Liam was snoring on his shoulder.

"I'll talk to you later?" I asked, stopping where I stood.

"Yeah. We're doing rounds on the same floor tonight so we'll see each other and talk then," he told me, nodding to the little boy in his arms. I understood completely.

"Bye Malfoy."

"Later Weasley."

"Bye Weezy," Liam murmured in his half-sleep state.

"Bye Liam."

I walked away, my arms tucked inside my cloak, seeking the heat they had lost once I had ripped myself away from the Great White Ferret. I was lost inside my thoughts so it took longer than it would've to get back to where the dress shop was located. From the outside I could already see Angelica inside, fawning over dresses on mannequins and on the racks. The bell gave a nice melodic sound as I entered, my face no doubt red from the cold.

"Ginny!" Angelica rang. "This place is deserted! Everyone already got their shopping done! We've got our pick out of anything!"

I smiled at Angelica's over-cheeriness. Something at the back of my mind was still nagging me about Liam and Draco, but I couldn't put my finger on it...

Oh, crap. Did I just call him Draco? Number one sign you're going insane is that you refer to Draco Malfoy by his first name.

"Look at this one!" Angie sighed, holding up a sparking black cloak that seemed to be part of a vampiress costume.

"That's cute," I returned airily, beginning to flip through a few costumes from the extensive rack.

"Ok, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" she asked, faking a british accent as she so often did.

"First, don't say bloody. You sound stupid and ignorant," I pointed out. "Second, I'm just very confused right now, and third, NO, it does not have to do with Malfoy!" I screeched, seeing her mouth open indignantly. She thereafter closed it. "Thank you."

We both went back to our searching, partially miffed, but we both knew it wouldn't last. Angie and I being mad at each other was like Voldie and Harry becoming best buddies. Never gonna happen.

Angelica and I both tried on mountains of costumes, showing each other and then passing judgement. With my small waist and large hips, it was hard to find something that fit right. All the costumes were made for straight, stick-thin girls with large chests (AKA all the Angelica Maddocks in the world). Of course I could have it tailored, but I hadn't yet found anything I loved enough to spend the extra money on.

Angelica found hers first. It was a deep crimson number sans straps, that fit tightly over her minimal curves. It came down just before her fingertips if she held her arms straight. I swore, the second I glanced I thought she had grabbed a can of paint by accident, it was so tight.

"I could be a sexy vampiress," she commented. "But I think I'll just buy this number and then grab a mask, and find a fake fang-implant spell."

She then pranced off to choose a mask that would match her dress ("and maybe a new pair of shoes!"). I continued to browse, not really finding anything that caught my eye.

I finally came across a remarkably designed costume. I gasped, looking at just how short and just how low-cut the thing was. Paired with tights, it was sure to be a knockout. I smirked devilishly, turning to look at where Angelica was busying herself with a display of beautiful masks. She would not believe the luck.

Draco Malfoy, eat your heart out.

**HP**

Dinner and rounds that night were interesting, to say the least. I was innocently nibbling on shepherd's pie, when who else comes to sit nex to me but Seamus Finnigan. Mr. I-Can't-Take-A-Commitment could finally commit to a spot at the dinner table. Well, good for him.

"Hey Gin," he started casually, but in a low tone that implied impending news. "What's up."

"Not much, have fun at Hogsmeade today?"

"Yea, it was good," he started, looking eager to skip the small talk. "Hey, Gin, I was thinking-"

At this moment I felt his arm around my shoulder, and I could practically feel him looking around for Ron. He leaned in close to me so I could feel his thigh on mine.

"Maybe you and I could go to the Ball together. You know, as a little more than friends."

His lips were dangerously close to my ear, but I really didn't give a rat's ass. I was so over Seamus Finnigan. I had bigger fish to fry (of course not Draco Malfoy). But then an insanely wicked plan struck to mind, and I turned to Seamus (I hope to Merlin Dear Ronald isn't nearby).

"I would _love_ to," I whispered into his ear, leaning over just a bit to nibble momentarily upon it.

"Why Ginny," he gasped. "Never knew you were so naughty."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me..." I trailed off in a husky voice. "I kiss on the first date."

"Fuck the first date," Seamus breathed, leaning over to plant a slow, sensuous kiss upon me.

He retreated. I sat there awkwardly. Not that I didn't like it, but it felt so much better when it was Malfoy's arms wrapped around me. The boy was quickly becoming my favorite fuck. I just didn't have time for meager Gryffindors such as Seamus anymore. I was moving in on bad boys like Blaise and Malfoy.

Speaking of the Blaise, the son of a gun just had to come over and wedge himself between Seamus and I. Seamus, easily offended, looked at the brunette with disbelief and left to find a seat elsewhere. I glared at Blaise, who threw an arm about my shoulder and leaned in so close that I feared I would get a replay of a few seconds prior.

"Malfoy's getting jelly," he murmured in my ear, his hot breath tickling the hairs of my neck. "Might want to watch out for that one. Revenge is a cold bitch named Draco Malfoy."

I decided to save my retort that Malfoy had nothing to be jealous of. Blaise would surely argue.

**HP**


	5. The Strong Warrior Can Tame the Dragon

**A/N**: Yay! Imaginary cookies to anyone who can work out the mystery of the chapter's title.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine Harry Potter

**HP**

Blaise was absolutely nutters that night. I couldn't get him to shut the hell up as we meandered the corridors of Hogwarts together. Really, the boy was running off the mouth as I have never seen him run off the mouth before. The worst part is that he was talking about Malfoy and I. Really, I love to talk about myself, but this was just getting ridiculous. Hello? Kidding people! I'm not as conceited as Ferret-Boy! Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I myself like to get lost in endless conversations when I have to listen to Blaise talk. I couldn't think of the last thing I heard him said, since I had been listening to myself the entire time. Maybe I should tune in about now...

"Ginny? Are you listening?"

"Of course." _Ooh, good timing._

He seemed not to believe me, but decided not to question it.

"Red, really. Draco Malfoy?" he asked, still in disbelief.

"He's a good shag," I shrugged.

"If you want a good shag, you should've just come to me."

"I would've," I returned. "But Angie would kill me."

"I always knew she had the hots for me," he replied cockily. "She likes me for my body."

"Who doesn't?" I asked him, adding to his ego.

Blaise slung an arm about me, as we continued our easy amble.

"This is why I like ya, Red."

We continued to walk through the corridors, not seeing much action tonight. Eventually we ran into Hermione and Malfoy, who were practically dying with lack of anything to do. I was slightly skeptical when Blaise and I realized they had been talking (animatedly, no less) but decided that it wasn't so weird to see them socializing. They were sharing a common room, anyways, and Hermione knew all about our nightly escapades. It was hard to get much past her. She was rather calm about it, so Malfoy and I realized we could trust her.

I walked straight up to Malfoy, not ready to do anything but give a curt hello. He took me by the waist and gave me a deep kiss, surprising Hermione, Blaise, and, most importantly, me.

"Tell Finnigan to keep his hands off next time," he murmured, obviously in a surly mood.

"You do not own me, Malfoy," I reminded him.

"I may not, but neither does Finnigan. He's not worthy of you, anyways."

I rose an eyebrow.

"Hermione, must be so much fun sharing a common room with this git," I started sweetly, motioning them to continue our path. "I'm sure he's tried to come onto you as well."

"He's kept his hands off, actually," Hermione retorted. "I would be surprised if he came within five feet of me."

"Oh, shut up Granger!" he replied. "You know I very well tolerate you. But don't tell Potter I said that."

At the mention of Harry's name, Hermione's cheeks went pink, but I didn't think to ask why.

"Anyways, Weasley, you know you're addictive. I didn't think I needed to tell you."

"What, she got butterbeer-flavored tits?" Blaise asked, as if I were not there.

"Blaise!" I shrieked, hitting his arm.

"Kidding, kidding!" he exclaimed. "I know your tits are just chocolate flavored."

"You are so bloody inappropriate!" I sighd, throwing my hands up at them both. "Seriously, why do I hang out with you two?"

"You don't hang out with me," Malfoy pointed out. "You just shag me on a daily basis."

"Well, fine, then we'll hang out tomorrow," I told him. "That sound peachy? If you don't mind being seen with a Weasley," I teased.

"I can't," he started, his face going unexplicably grim. "I'm busy."

"Don't tell me you have a girlfriend on the side," I joked.

"I don't do relationships," he said, in a perfect mock of me.

"Neither does Ginny," Hermione snorted.

"I was mocking her," he deadpanned.

"Oh," and Hermione turned pink again.

"Steering the conversation away from me," I started pointedly. "Hermione. I need to show you my costume for the Masquerade Ball. You'll absolutely love it! Angelica said I looked impossibly sexy in it."

"Hell, Weasley, you make Hogwarts' robes sexy," Malfoy commented slyly.

"She could make a sack of potatoes sexy," Blaise added in.

I blushed. "Guys, stop it!"

Hermione sighed irritably. "Stop sucking up to her, she will not partake in a three-way."

"Bloody hell, Granger, are you psychic?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued just ahead at a slightly faster pace. I jogged to catch up to her, willing to get away from the testosterone-fueled conversation myself. I caught up to her and smiled apologetically, but Hermione just shook it off. She knew as well as I did that I couldn't control those two.

"It's so-o..." I trailed off dreamily. "Breathtaking."

"I'm sure it's beautiful, Red," Blaise started, coming up next to me and slinging an arm about my shoulders.

"And I'm sure it'll be beautiful on my bedroom floor," Malfoy started, coming up on my other side and doing the same thing Blaise had moments ago. I was now stuck under the weight of two arms.

"You are so presumptious," I snorted. "At least try and pretend you don't want to have sex with me."

In the meantime, Hermione had her fingers in her ears, muttering 'I'm not listening' under her breath every few seconds.

"Oh come on, Weasley!" he retorted. "Like I won't get in your pants the night of the ball."

"Well, it would be customary to ask a girl first!" I shot back.

"Fine, will you go with me to the ball?" he snarled angrily.

I composed myself and simply said, "I can't. I already said yes to someone else."

"Who?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

"Seamus Finnigan."

Malfoy growled, not happy with being one-upped by a Gryffindor. The conversation settled and no one spoke, until Blaise started making small talk with the Great White Pimp. I huffed and looked the other way, to where Hermione was casually strolling along the corridors, looking in serious need of different company.

**HP**

Sunday came quick after I went to study in Draco Malfoy's room. Oh, did I say study? Well, you get my point whether I describe it correctly or not.

Throughout Sunday I did not do much except my homework and hang out with Blaise in the Room of Requirement. He gave me some insight as to what Draco Malfoy was doing that day ("staying in his room, he told me") so that night I decided to put this information to the test. I threw on a pair of jeans and a bottle green sleeveless shirt. I tossed my robe on and teased out my hair. I wasn't too irked with my appearance since he obviously didn't care.

I didn't bother to go up and say hi to Hermione, because I figured she would get over it. I don't think she even wanted to see me after all the things she heard yesterday night. Of course it wasn't my fault that I had a weird-o magnet hidden in my body, but most people didn't understand that.

"Huckleberries," I murmured to the door, figuring that the worst he could be doing is masturbating.

Oh, but he wasn't masturbating. He was playing. With a young child.

"Weasley!" he exclaimed, obviously disturbed, and fell off his bed.

"Weezy!" a young voice screamed and darted off the bed to hug me around the legs.

"Hello Liam," I started, relieved that Malfoy had not been doing what I thought he was doing with another woman.

I picked Liam up from the floor and held him on my hip. He smiled grandly, his blue eyes like ice melting my heart. I smiled back at him and looked around his blonde head to Malfoy. He was sitting upright on the carpet, staring at me open-mouthed. I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"What are you doing here?"

"Weezy wanted to come see me!" Liam started gleefully, though he had known me for a total of ten minutes.

I walked over to the bed and set Liam down. He stood on the bed covers, but then plopped his butt down and looked up at me through his bright eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy repeated.

"Really? I have no clue," I replied. "I was hoping you would tell me why I had an urge to see you at eight at night on a Sunday."

"Well, because you wanted to sh-"

"Um, your brother is still in the room," I pointed out politely.

"-show me a good, wholesome time," he finished rather lamely.

I rolled my eyes at him and look a delicate seat next to Liam. The young boy climbed on my lap and rested his head against my shoulder.

"I'm tired."

I patted his head awkwardly and looked to the bigger Malfoy. He smiled serenely at seeing his little brother so happy.

"Why is he here with you?"

"My mother had business to attend to tonight that couldn't involve him. The house-elves are notoriously bad babysitters," he informed me, as if I didn't know (I had never been personally babysat by a house-elf, but the thought of Dobby handling a young child was rather morbid). "I ran it by Dumbledore and he said it would be just fine."

Malfoy rose from his position on the carpet and took a seat next to me, our thighs brushing. I shivered, barely, but I still shivered nonetheless. He rested his hand on Liam's head, combing back the knots of blonde hair, before laying a gentle kiss on his head.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Malfoy started, his voice low and full of emotion. "He's the best thing that ever happened to me. I remember the owl like it was yesterday. My second year, my mom telling me I was going to be a big brother. I was hesitant at first, but one look at his big blue eyes and I loved him straightaway."

I smiled, not knowing he could posess such strong emotion.

"I thought Malfoys didn't love?"

"I thought they didn't, either," he surprised me with his answer. "But I'm learning to. Slowly but surely, I'm learning."

He looked at me.

"But don't go getting any crazy ideas."

I smiled hesitantly, feeling an ache in my chest that I'm sure was not from my spicy lunch.

**HP**

_Romance is nice. But sex is better._

_Nev._

Draco Malfoy had coined a nickname for me. He took it from the only unstressed syllable in the name Ginevra: Nev. He said he needed something to make himself feel better than Seamus Finnigan and all the other boys in the world. He needed something that only he had the rights to, as if he owned me. That was the surest way to make yourself fall in love, but I decided not to let him in on that little secret.

I subtly looked over my shoulder to see Malfoy staring at the note in front of him, as if he could not believe his eyes.

"Thank God I've finally found a woman who'd rather have sex than discuss her life's problems," he murmured to Blaise, although I could only see his lips flapping.

"Enjoy it for now, mate," Blaise told him, clapping his back in a rare display of male affection. "Because some day, you'll be wantin' the life stories back."

Draco snorted. "That's likely."

Seamus Finnigan slid in next to me. He settled for wink, as I felt something light slip into my palm. Then he turned to start up a conversation with Ron, who sat before him.

I looked down into the note.

_Tonight, eleven, Gryffindor Common Room?_

_Seamus._

There was a curl in the final 'S' in Seamus. I smiled bitterly, thinking of the way Malfoy would curl his D's in our secret notes, displaying date and time and location like a secret code; as if we were ten again.

It just didn't feel the same when Seamus tried to copy this. Or when his hand meandered to the small of my back, resting there, large and warm, like a threat of what he would expect that night. It would dip down, the digits as if of their own accord, to the waistband of my skirt and toy with the hem of my undergarments. Malfoy was many things, and perceptive was one of them. He knew very well when I was uncomfortable (which, with him, was never). It would not take him more than a few seconds to retreat his hands or give an apology. Oh, and boy, was he even more perceptible to when Seamus Finnigan was touching _his_ Nev.

Malfoy had been wrong. There was one thing else that was his own and that no one could lay claim to. That was the hold he had over Ginevra Weasley's heart.

**HP**


	6. A Good Grip is All a Woman Needs

**A/N**: enjoy frequent updates while they last, because school starts soooooooon...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter

**HP**

"You've got to be kidding me. Come on, we should get over there before someone loses an eye."

I took Angelica's arm, my broom bouncing up and down in the other, as we jogged over to the clash of red and green. Gryffindor and Slytherin were obviously fighting over who had the pitch today. Gryffindor looked to be putting up a good argument, but Slytherin refused to listen.

"WHAT-" I screamed, turning everyone to silence. "-is going on here?"

"Gryffindor has the pitch today," Harry started pointedly.

"But Slytherin needs it more!" Malfoy returned, obviously not knowing what he was implying.

"So you're saying that you all really do suck at Quidditch?" Harry shot back.

"Scarhead I swear to Merlin-" Malfoy started, coming forward and raising a finger.

"STOP!" I screamed, stepping between the two immature little boys. "Angie?"

Angelica came forward and nodded, knowing exactly what I wanted.

"Draco Ginny Sonorus eliminacus," she started, waving her wand mystically. All questions died on the tongues around us as Draco looked at me quizzically. The two teams around us began to go in seperate ways, having brief team discussions, save Angelica and Blaise.

"It's a privacy spell of sorts," I stated, rolling my eyes.

"I know that! I was wondering why you needed it to be performed for you," he started in rebellion.

"Because I'm no good at them," I offered. "Now, give Gryffindor the pitch."

"Why should I?" he retorted.

"Because we have written consent to have it today AND we have a game on Friday!" I reminded him. "Give us the pitch."

"We have a game on Friday, too! It's not our fault you beat Ravenclaw and now we have to play you again. We'll give you the pitch when hell freezes over."

"Ok, then Malfoy. You're sex life just got very uninteresting," I deadpanned, poking him in the chest.

"Weasley, let's pretend for one minute that you actually had a say in my sex life," he started, rather sure of himself, crossing his arms. "Or how interesting it is. Besides that, you know you can't resist me. Don't even try and fight it."

He lifted his hand to touch my cheek with his knuckles. I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath, wondering how I couldn't possibly handle one touch when we did so much more over the past few weeks.

"People are still watching," I murmured, nodding to the teams merely ten feet away.

His hand dropped like a dead fly.

"I want you so bad right now, Nev."

I breathed deeply, my eyes still closed. I felt something brush against my chest. I opened my eyes to see he had started forward and was now pressing his body flush against mine.

"I promise I'll come over tonight after practice," I murmured throatily. "But unless we get the pitch," I stepped away, my hands on my hips. "You're not getting shit."

I looked at Angelica and nodded. I heard a finite incantatem and then heard the dead silence around us. It was quiet except for the breathing of Angelica and Blaise, Malfoy's face contorting into one of pain and displeasure.

"Fuck you, Weasley," he moaned. "Fine, take the bleeding pitch. But you better keep your bloody promise!"

I smirked evilly.

"Malfoy, you are such a pushover."

He glared me down, tempting me. I knew not to kick a gift horse in the mouth, or whatever the saying was. I knew that he would spill our secret any second. It would hurt me way worse than it would hurt him, and we both knew that.

I smiled, and somehow everything was all better. His face softened and he smirked in return.

"Damn, Gin, you're just amazing," Angie started, slinging an arm around me.

"She's just not afraid to use blackmail," Malfoy retorted. "And she knows my only weakspot."

"Not hard to figure out," Blaise retorted smugly, making a swipe for Malfoy's genitals. "It's like she's got a grip on your balls, mate."

"Or more to the point, my dick," Malfoy murmured, so no one else could hear as the teams started filtering back.

"I seem to recall you like it when I have a firm grip on your dick," I retorted saucily, with a barely noticeable wink.

"I'd like it even more if you had a firm grip on my dick right now."

"Malfoy!" Angie shouted, startling the others on their way back. "You are disgusting!"

Malfoy leaned casually against his broom, as if the former comment did not faze him in the least.

"You just realized this?" Blaise asked her, his head cocked to one side.

Blaise sidled himself between Angie and I, resting one elbow on my right shoulder and another on Angie's left shoulder. He leaned his weight on one leg so he was gravitating towards Angie. I could practically hear her breath hitch in her throat. She was so obliviously in love with the boy, it wasn't even worth laughing at.

"So, Gin, are we practicing or not?" Seamus asked, coming up on the other side of me, smiling brightly.

I smiled back, right through my teeth.

"You know Ginny Weasley has amazing powers of persuasion," I reminded him. "Just bribed Malfoy with a bit of this..."

I leaned over for a long, enticing kiss. I could hear Malfoy repeating a mantra in his own mind 'Don't kill Finnigan. Don't kill Finnigan'.

"That would make any man surrender," Seamus murmured.

"Especially me, babe," Blaise started. "How 'bout throwing some of that my way."

"Zabini, I've accepted your friendship, but do I have to accept you hitting on my little sister?" Ron whined.

"What about Finnigan?! He's the one snogging her!"

"Seamus is a respectable Gryffindor," Ron pointed out.

"You are so lucky you're Ginny's brother or I'd kick your ass," Blaise menaced, using his foot to pull up his broom and wave it dangerously in front of Ron's scrunched face.

"I'd like to see you try, pretty-boy!"

Alas, practice would not begin for a good, long time.

**HP**

"I blame you," I murmured in his ear as he thrust once more.

"For what?" Draco groaned, pushing harder against the wall that currently sandwiched him and I.

"For Gryffindor winning."

"You just had to kill-the-mood," he grunted with each thrust until we came together, collapsing against each other.

"I'm sorry," I sniped. "But if I wasn't looking so forward to this then I wouldn't have been so determined to win the game and told Harry that if he didn't catch the snitch soon I would cut his balls off."

"It'd be a nice vacation from the hold you've got on mine," he murmured against my neck, placing strategic kisses along the skin. "You know, you're probably missing a nice celebration in Gryffindor tower right now."

"I'd rather be here."

"Then that makes two of us."

"I'm not surprised you'd rather be here than a Gryffindor celebration party," I deadpanned, throwing my head back.

"Well, I meant I'd rather be here than at a Slytherin celebration party," he returned, his hot breath fanning on my neck as he rested his head.

"Good thing you don't have to make that choice since Gryffindor won."

He pulled away and smirked at me.

"You are so undeniably aggravating, you know that?"

We gathered our clothes, snickering about today's game. Although Gryffindor had won, we both pulled something good out of it. Blaise and Angelica had a mid-air fight which led to a time-out, which led to more fighting, which led to lots of kissing. Then more fighting, and one more kiss. Draco would never let Blaise live it down. And I, of course, would be demanding details from Angelica.

I slipped my shirt back on, a flowing lavender number that looked good on me, if I do say so myself. Over that I slipped on my sheepskin-lined jacket. With an easy look about him, Malfoy shrugged on his own jacket and then slipped my proud (and worn) red and gold scarf about my neck.

"Why thank you."

"Come on, people are probably wondering where we are by now," he started, taking my hand and tangling our fingers.

"I doubt they care. Gryffindor has probably already moved the party to the Room of Requirement for no teacher disruptions, and I know they would've started drinking by now if that is so," I retorted. "Ron barely knows where his own fingers are, let alone cares where I am, if he's as drunk as I think he is."

Draco couldn't help it, and burst out with a laugh.

"Oaf-man? Drunk?" he asked me, turning to show the evil glint that his eyes held.

"Punch-drunk," I returned, smiling myself thinking of how funny it would be.

Malfoy's hand slipped out of mine, only to wrap around my shoulders.

"Nev, I need to see this," he stated rather importantly. "Ron Weasley drunk is too good an offer to pass up."

"In case you forgot, it's a celebratory Gryffindor party. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw might be there, but Slytherins will be too busy sulking in their chambers," I reminded him, sinking into his embrace. My hand wandered to the back pocket of his denim pants.

"Of course," he responded raggedly. "I'd never get into that party undetected. Well, then, I guess we're not going."

"_We're_ not going?" I asked, my eyebrows raised, as the front door to the castle came into view.

"Like I'm going to let you loose at a party with Finnigan running around. He gets you tomorrow, I want you tonight," he murmured into my neck, as our pace slowed.

"I'm not a piece of meat, Malfoy."

"No, you're so much more," he returned his voice muffled by the sweeps of my hair over my shoulder.

I smiled to myself. If Malfoy thought I was so much more than just a piece of meat, then maybe the sky was green and the grass was blue. Either way, I didn't really care, as long as I was sure I was living this, and it wasn't just some crazy dream.

**HP**

"I still think you should go to the ball with me," Malfoy murmured the next morning as I rolled to meet his waking eyes.

"Does that really have tbe the first thing you say in the morning? Not 'hi, Nev, how did you sleep?' or 'we sure outdid ourselves last night'?"

He smiled and let out a puff of a laugh.

"Good one. But I still think you should ditch Finnigan."

"You just don't like him because he's a Gryffindor. If I had agreed to go to the ball with Blaise, you'd be cheering him on," I told him pointedly, curling myself up under mounds of bedsheets.

"No, I'd sock him in the jaw and remind him that Angelica is in love with him," he returned, shifting closer to me.

"I thought you didn't approve of Gryffindor-Slytherin relationships," I poked.

"She's a Slytherin at heart," he murmured. "That girl is more evil than any Death Eater I've ever met."

I smirked.

"Well, she has been pining for that title since she was little."

Malfoy closed his eyes and bowed his head, making our foreheads touch so gently. I observed as he tried to fall back to sleep, the gentle curve of his brow and how when it was not firm, he looked so delicate. The world has been so impressionable upon him, yet when he slept, all the impressions fell away.

"Why are you watching me so intently?"

"Because you're good to look at."

"What else is new?"

"I'm beginning to think you keep me around just as an ego-boost."

"No, that's just a fringe benefit. After all the sex."

"Is that all you care about? The sex?"

"I am no ordinary, man, Miss Weasley. I do not wear my libido on my sleeve. I'm coy about it."

"Oh yea, real coy," I muttered.

"I take that offensively," he retorted.

"You're free to take it whatever way you want to."

He murmured something that I didn't catch and rolled onto his back. I rolled to join him, throwing an arm across his bare chest.

"I can't believe you convinced me to skip the celebration party last night. I would've had so much more fun with Seamus."

"Oh you really are Angelica's friend, aren't you? Bitch is like second nature for you both."

"It's first nature for me," I retorted, smirking. "That's why you and I work so well together, since wanker is your first nature."

"Oh, that was cold, Weasley."

I smiled, full-fledged.

"Get used to it."

I slid myself out of the warm cocoon we had created, and slipped on a pair of his boxers. After that I slipped on a very nicely insulated pair of sweatpants (heat-charmed, no doubt). I held my arms across my bra-covered chest, trying to keep myself warm until I could find-

"Hey, isn't this my shirt?" I asked, holding up a white racer-back that had been strewn across his desk chair.

"Hah, yea. You left it in here a few nights back."

I pulled it over my head and then tried to find my jacket. In a few moments I had unearthed it beneath a mound of Malfoy's clothes and easily slipped it on as well.

"You leaving so soon?" he grumbled, literally rolling out of bed with only a pair of silk boxers on (silk? so girly.).

"I have...business to attend to," I informed him, trying to stand on one foot while pulling my sheepskin boots over my feet.

"With Finnigan?" he asked maliciously.

"Now is that really any of your business?" I shot back, pulling the other one on, and falling on my arse in the process.

He chuckled, as I wiped my hair out of my eyes. It decided, today of all days, to not be cooperative.

"I believe it is, Miss Weasley."

He offered a hand which I gratefully took. He pulled me up, into a deep kiss.

"I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll come in here before the ball. A bunch of girls invited themselves to Hermione's room for somewhat of a pre-party. You know how girls have to get ready for events in groups," I reminded him, walking in the general vicinity of the door.

He planted one last, savory kiss upon my lips.

"Merlin, Malfoy," I started, straightening the collar of my jacket. "Learn some self control."

He gave me a tap on the rear on my way out (not that I much minded). I soon lost the warm feeling that I immediately gained when walking into a room with Malfoy present. Scary, it is, to think, that I have come to enjoy the company of a ferret.

Well, Weasels and Ferrets do come from the same family of animal.

**HP**


	7. First Time Follies

HP

**A/N**: Holy shit it's been awhile. Like what, a year? Oh my god. I thought I was dead. God knows what you thought I was. BUT I'M BACK, BABYYY. Whoo.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Uhduh.

HP

I seriously can't believe I let myself by this. This costume was ten kinds of wrong, in the worst way possible. I wouldn't even gain entrance to the Great Hall before some teacher came by and kicked me out for inappropriately baring my—ahem—assets. Hermione's jaw nearly detached itself from her face when she saw me. My jaw felt like doing the same.

It was a short number, with thick straps, but besides that, bare arms. It clung tightly to my frame, melding with my curves as if it were a second skin, stopping just above mid-thigh. It was black as sin, which is exactly what I intended to be doing tonight when I threw it onto Draco Malfoy's bedroom floor. The dress itself would've been perfect, but I decided to pair it up with stiletto heels and chunky blood red accessories. They were flaming, a bit brighter than my hair, giving the stick-straight strands a rich color. My make-up was done pale but besides that rather tragically dark and beautiful.

Hermione had charmed fangs to grow where my incisors once were. Angelica and I were both going as Vampires, or rather, sexy Vampiresses. I'm pretty sure, at this point, the 'sexy' was necessary.

"Ginny," she started in that voice of hers, the one that instantly warned me she was about to go Mrs. Weasley on my ass. "That costume is way—way too…" she trailed off, her mouth still agape as her eyes trained on my cleavage. "Way too revealing!"

"Hermione, point duly noted, but you're not my mum. I'm pretty sure I can decide for myself what to wear."

She mumbled something unintelligible, turning back to her own costume, which she had not yet donned.

"Wait!" she nearly shouted, turning on her heel and making me jump. "Bend over. I want to check and make sure-"

I didn't let her finish, but I knew what she was about to say. Promptly, I bent over and touched my toes, showing her that my blood red lingerie would not be making any guest appearances tonight. You know, unless she was in that bedroom with Malfoy and me, but that's a different story entirely.

"Ok, you're fine," she said grudgingly, obviously looking for a way to make me take the utterly horrid piece of fabric off. Too bad she didn't realize I wouldn't take it off, even if she threatened death.

Well, maybe then, but absolutely nothing less!

"Ok, get ready quickly, Herms, I'm going to go visit Malfoy for a few minutes."

"Wow, that'll be quick," she muttered under her breath, but I easily heard her.

"I take offense to that," I called back, walking to her bathroom door.

I didn't hear what she had in response, but I'm not sure I wanted to. Hermione could be a snarky chit when it came to Draco Malfoy. I was beginning to think she didn't like him!

…

Nah. That can't possibly be it.

I pushed through the door leading into Malfoy's large, marble-encased bathroom. There was a large tub to my right, an even bigger shower to my left, and the loo was ahead and to the right next to a long counter complete with porcelain sink. It was rather nice, and a bit modern for Hogwarts, but I had never questioned it.

Dragon-Boy himself had been stepping out of the shower as I came in, wrapping a towel around his waist. It was fairly short, and didn't leave much to the imagination. His sinewy thighs were still partly visible, leading to his sculpted calves. His abdominals were by far my favorite part of his body (besides his face during sleep, of course), with so many muscles and crevices that one could barely count. His arms weren't done justice in those uniforms we had to wear, strong, thick muscle being covered by meager cotton. Draco Malfoy naked was one of my guilty pleasures, and just one handful of towel would make my pleasures a reality at the moment.

He hadn't noticed me walk in until I cleared my throat. His head snapped up, and he glanced quickly at me, before doing a double-take. I suppose it was a good thing when his left eyebrow rose and his jaw went slack. His eyes glazed over like some drunkard who's had one too many, and I could imagine the fantasies of him ripping this off me running through his mind at the moment.

"You like?"

He was silent, but walked over to me, resting his hands on my hipbones. The material was so think that I could feel the warmth of his hands against my skin. I shivered delightfully.

"I love," he murmured throatily, his eyes half-lidded as they continued ravishing my body. "Oh dear Merlin, I love."

His hands ran around my hips, to the small of my back, and down to my derriere. His grip tightened, and he pulled me closer. I squealed in surprise, finding myself up against his bare chest.

"You're not going," his voice came out as a bare whisper, still heavy with desire. "Gods, Weasley, it is a crime to waist such absolute beauty and seduction on Seamus Finnigan. I'm being a good person by forbidding you to go. I'm doing my civic duty."

I chuckled against his skin, my lips pressed at the hollow at the base of his throat. "Malfoy, you are too much."

I think he ignored my previous statement, partly because of what he said next: "I want to shag you so bad right now."

"You'll have to wait," I tried to sound reasonable, but all reason flew out the window when I was with him. "I don't want to mess myself up."

"Oh, you won't be doing the messing, Miss Weasley."

The power and baritone of his voice made my knees shake. I had to admit, I wanted him right now too. It would be so easy. Just pull of the towel, rip off my underwear, and we'd be home free. But this was my only pair, and no way in hell was I going commando tonight. That one thought sobered up my passion-driven mind. It briefly evaded me that I was a witch and I could easily repair them. That's just how bad Draco Malfoy messed with my mind.

"You'll have to wait," I repeated.

Suddenly (though it shouldn't have been so sudden because his hands were in perfect position) he hoisted me up. I knew him well enough my now to lock my ankles around him as he carried me over to the—the counter?

He set me on the edge and urgently claimed my lips, his tongue already sliding through. Mine met his eagerly as I tasted him for the hundredth time. It never got old.

"Please, Weasley," he moaned.

I felt him against my thigh, and I knew I'd be a horrible, conniving bitch if I denied him right now. He was more than ready.

"Ok, just try to be careful."

I felt his smirk against my lips, knowing very well careful was not a word in his vocabulary.

Oh well, I tried.

HP

I was back in Hermione's room no less than ten minutes later, after being thoroughly taken up against Draco Malfoy's counter. I must admit, the boy could make anything sexy and adventuruous instead of tacky and sleazy. That's just one of the things I loved about him.

Whoa—

Hold up.

Ginny Weasley, never use the L-word in conjunction with Draco Malfoy's name ever again. You got that? Good. Oh damn, I'm talking to myself. That's a sure sign of insanity, isn't it?

Anyways, Hermione couldn't help but snicker as I entered the room, my hair askew and my dress a tad wrinkled at the hips. I glared daggers at her, straightening my outfit, and fixing my lip-gloss. Actually, there wasn't that much left to fix, so maybe I should just reapply it altogether.

"So, how did those fangs work out?" she gibed.

"Didn't bite him once," I returned proudly. "But you might want to give me the incantation just in case something arises."

Hermione didn't need to ask what 'something' was. She had a good idea, and blanched quite a bit.

"Ginny, you can't possibly-"

"Hermione, I've already done everything legal with that boy. If you start to tell me _now_ that I should be a bit more priggish, then I will sock you."

I don't think Hermione wanted to accept that explanation, but by some miracle she did, and proceeded to write down the incantation for me. I stuffed the piece of paper into my bra, in case I needed it later tonight.

The girls began to arrive in the masses, though half of them were already dressed and ready to go. I snuck out early, to find Seamus in front of the Gryffindor common room where we had arranged to meet. He, of course, was utterly taken with costume and commented on how fetching I looked.

Fetching? Really? That's all he had to say? For Merlin's sake, I aroused Malfoy with just this costume alone. I felt vaguely insulted.

"I really hope you have fun tonight, Ginny," he started in his Irish brogue. "I would hate to be responsible for you having a crummy time."

"Seamus, I know I'll have fun, don't worry about it," I said sweetly, walking closer to him as he put an arm around me.

His warmth was noticeable, but it was an ever-spreading fire in the way Malfoy touched me. His fingers could create swirls of euphoria anywhere in my body. He could make me tremble from head to toe with just a brush of skin.

Seamus couldn't. And this fact scared me just a tad.

Maybe Draco's sex appeal was greater than I gave him credit for. I mean, that's the only reason I could react as such when he touched me. It's not as if I had feelings for the great white ferret or anything.

And the L-word flashed across my mind again. I tried to quash it, but the damned thing just wouldn't go away. Bloody hell, what was wrong with me?

"You ok, Gin?" Seamus asked me, noting my ensuing mental battle.

"Fine, really," I assured him, plastering a fake smile on my face. I could feel my fangs against my lips.

He smiled. Gad, the boy really is daft.

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement when we arrived. I felt pleased when a few heads in the room turned to look at me, and consequentially more as I walked in. This, I supposed, was a good reaction. Of course I would've loved for all eyes to be on me as I entered, but I would take what I could get.

My eyes scanned the room for a costume that would fit the form of the sinewy body I knew as Draco Malfoy's. I probably knew the shape of his body better than his face at this point, anyways. Meanwhile, Seamus led me to an eight-seated table already full of Gryffindors. Angelica was one of them, though Blaise was nowhere to be seen.

"Ange," I started softly when Seamus went off towards Dean. "Hey babe. Where's Blaise?"

"I made him go see his friends. He told me he'd much rather be with me, but I finally forced him to go. Merlin knows I wouldn't be accepted over there." She nodded her head towards where Blaise and a bunch of Slytherins were congregated. "But whatever. As long as he's mine." And she beamed with pride.

I looked at each face around the table. There was a giant (Goyle) a troll (Crabbe) a werewolf whose face was hidden by a mask, someone in all black, a princess (Pansy), a fairy (one of Pansy's cronies), and a boy dressed as a dragon. I would've assumed the dragon was draco, if I couldn't see the face to be one of Pansy's boy-toys. One of them was Blaise, and one of them was Malfoy. But which was which?

"What did Blaise come as?" I asked Angelica.

"A werewolf, why?"

So Draco was the one in all black. I studied him more intently, and was vaguely aware of Angelica studying me for the answer. He was really clothed in all black—black slacks, a black shirt that looked to be silk from this distance, and a black cape. He had on a black mask covering half of his face and all of his hair, the only thing visible being his pert nose and his thin, luscious lips. I'm surprised I hadn't recognized him by that alone. He smiled and laughed at something Blaise said. My heart melted at seeing him so happy.

"What did Draco come as?" the name Draco was still quite foreign to me out loud. I always just called him by his surname.

"I don't know, some muggle something or other that _I've_ never even heard of," she scoffed. "Hard to believe he's heard of it if it has to do with muggles."

Blaise returned, closely flanked by his friend in all black, whose shaded eyes hungrily passed over me.

"Why hello," he greeted, completely ignoring the other two. "You're looking positively delectable tonight."

"You would know," I shot back with an innocent smirk. He was rubbing off on me way too much for my liking.

"I would know. Perhaps another go is in order?"

"You'll have to wait, Mr. Malfoy," I whispered, leaning closer into him so no one would hear. "Patience, my dear boy, is a virtue."

"I'm pretty sure shagging is a virtue, too."

I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "Think with your prick, now do you?"

"This is a surprise?"

I let out with a full belly laugh this time. No, it shouldn't have surprised me. I knew this boy well enough to know he was the most sexually active person I'd ever met. Well, he was the only person incredibly outspoken about it.

Seamus chose that moment to come up beside me, taking my waist in his arm.

"Hey, Gin, want to dance?"

He didn't even glance towards the man in front of me. His eyes were trained on me, determined to stay there. I looked at Angelica, who was rolling her eyes, Blaise, who was chuckling silently, and Draco, who looked ready to blow steam out of every orifice in his face.

"Sure, let's go," I agreed quickly and quietly, not quite sure it was exactly what I wanted to do at the moment.

He took me in his arms, our hips close, his lips at my ear. I felt his warm breath against my temple, but I didn't register it. My mind was elsewhere, trailing along as I watched Malfoy in the corner of the room. Blaise was as his side and Angie at his, his arm in hers. Malfoy had his arms pretzeled over his chest, that incredibly sexy brooding pout crossing his lips.

"Who was that boy you were talking to?" he asked airily, as if he meant it to be casual. I knew he meant otherwise.

"I don't know. One of Blaise's friends," I lied diligently. No need to let Seamus in on my secret.

We danced for at least twenty minutes, though I would've preferred less. Seamus wasn't the greatest of dancers, and my feet were taking a brutal beating under his oafishness. I wasn't partial to getting my feet ripped apart by his, so when he excused himself for a 'drink' with Dean, I by all means let him go. It hadn't been but fifteen seconds before Draco filled the space left by my absent dance partner.

"You look positively tried," he commented amusedly.

"Laugh it up, but my feet are killing me."

His arms found my waist, pulling me closer. Those hands I loved too dearly against my skin pressed against the small of my back. Mine found his neck, toying with the wisps of hair peeking out from under his mask. A slow song was currently playing, so the ferret-boy and I were merely swaying from side to side. My feet could handle this.

"I think we should leave," he whispered in my ear.

"I think we should too," I conceded. "After this dance?"

"You read my mind."

My heart beat a little faster at the impending departure. I don't think there was anything I wanted right now nearly as much as I wanted to leave with him. I can't believe he had once called me addictive; it is he who's the addicting one.

The song came to an end and I took Malfoy's hand in mine. It was a bold move considering all the witnesses, but I quickly half-dragged him out of the Great Hall, into the Entrance Hall. Seamus told me he was going outside to help Dean finish off a bottle of Firewhiskey. I had scoffed at that idea, since he'd much rather do that than be with me, but I made nothing of it.

Draco waited diligently in the shadows as I walked outside and along the path for a few minutes. I found Seamus and Dean sitting on a bench, passing a half-empty bottle between them. Firewhiskey worked fast and in small amounts, so they would no doubt be foxed to the gills at this point.

"Ginny!" Seamus called, grinning wildly. "Nice of you to join us! Come, come, sit."

He moved over to make space for me on the bench and I graciously took it. Dean stood and walked a little ways away, probably to give us some privacy. Smart boy, even when smashed.

"Seamus, I'm not feeling too good," I started softly. "I'm going to go up to bed. I'm sorry."

He stared blankly at me for a second, before reaching one hand up to touch my cheek. He leaned forward a bit, the alcohol apparent on his breath. I blinked, focusing on his face with a lazy smirk, looking much sloppier than normal. His eyes were half-lidded.

"Don't go, not yet," he finally said, his voice soft.

"I'm sorry, I just really don't feel good, and-"

But his kiss cut me off. He was drunk, and it was wet and a bit sloppy, but it was hard to push him off. He had a good grip, and refused to let go despite my bodily protests. I tried to speak against his mouth, but he was having none of it.

He finally pulled back.

"Come on, Gin, you know you want to," he murmured.

"I know no such-"

But he cut me off again, his lips on mine, his hands on my cheeks. One slid down, over my neck, across my collarbone, slowly making it's way down toward my-

"Finnigan! You better get your bloody hands off of her!"

Oh Gods, I'd never been so happy to see my brother in my entire life. I scrambled up in Seamus's momentary confusion, and looked about. Ron was stumbling towards me, the same bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand. Damn it all, he was getting foxed, too!

"Ron, thanks for this, but I really am-"

What I wasn't expecting at this exact moment, was for Seamus to dart up and clasp his arms around my waist, swiveling me to face him. For the third time, his lips were on mine, and I was powerless to stop him. I struggled, but to no avail. He was undoubtedly stronger.

I expected Ron to do something, anything, but he was obviously too drunk to notice his sister being forcibly kissed. My eyes darted to him to see he'd taken up talking to an equally smashed Dean.

_Bloody everlasting hell. Are you shitting me?_

Finally, Seamus got off of me. Actually, I think he was forced off of me. I blinked stupidly to see an all-black figure was holding him by the back of his shirt, a few inches off the ground.

"You keep your hands off of her next time, you bloody wanker. You know what, there won't be a next time, because if there is, I'll show you just what these fists were made for!" came an acerbic, angry voice that I recognized too well.

Seamus was thrown on the ground, leaving me to stand there, my arms around myself. It was much colder a night than the inside of Hogwarts portrayed. The black figure came forward, out of the shadows, into the light of a real fairy flying overhead. Malfoy looked me over, his eyes scanning my body, yet no predatorily in the way he had before. His eyes could almost be akin to compassionate at this moment.

"You ok?" he asked briskly, his hands on my upper arms.

"Fine," I returned, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "Gods, that boy is a horrible kisser when he's drunk."

"He didn't hurt you?"

I shook my head.

"I'm fine, Draco. I promise. If anything, I probably hurt him with my teeth."

"I swear, I'll kill the bastard for thinking he can put his hands on you," he snarled.

"Is that a hint of jealousy in your tone, Mr. Malfoy?" I asked, rather intrigued by how angry he was getting.

"I don't get jealous, Weasley. I simply cannot let that ass think he can treat a lady like that. How did his mother raise him? I swear I never…" he trailed off, mumbling. "But certainly not jealous, Nev."

He led me back up to his room, where we had been going before Seamus decided to interfere with our laid plans. My heart jumped when he put his arm around me, pulling me close, excusing that he couldn't stand to see me shiver as such. I took the explanation, even if I didn't believe it.

I slowly peeled off each layer of clothing, pulling on his boxers and one of his Oxfords. He was already under the covers by the time I had finished, his chest bare, his legs sheathed in black sweats. He watched me dress with an odd expression, not the usual lusty one that crossed his face seventeen times a day.

I slipped in next to him, swallowed under the covers. Without trepidation I scooted up next to him, my legs tangling with his, one hand strewn across his abdomen.

"Malfoy?" I asked hesitantly.

"Mhmm," he responded, his hands under his head, staring up at his canopy.

"Thanks."

He didn't have to ask for what.

"No problem, Weasley."

His voice was soft and securing. It shook me a little to examine the emotion he portrayed. He was the coldest, cruelest, most calculating person I knew, and yet when alone with him, it all changed. He felt free to bare his true colors because I had already seen them. Liam helped in that respect.

I don't remember how long we sat there in silence, but I do remember him leaning down and pressing his lips to my forehead, just before I drifted into a peaceful sleep. I never thought I would spend the night in Malfoy's dormitory without having sex.

There's always a first time for everything.

HP 


	8. Drunk Boys and Their Damn Mouths!

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill. Not mine. kbye.

**A/N**: This must be some kind of god-given miracle. Two updates in four days? Holy crap, I've never been this on my game! Anyways, since school is starting soon, I definitely want to try and wrap this up. I'd say two or three more chapters until it's over? Then after I'm done with this, I'll probably end up working on _Don't Forget to Live_, which I'm thinking of renaming. To what, you may ask? I don't know.

HP

I really never would get used to the sensation of waking up curled into Draco Malfoy's arms. He was so soft yet strong at the same time, it was utter euphoria. I was pressed close to him, my cheek against his bare collarbone, my arms curled between us. Our legs were entwined. To reach up only a few centimeters was to press our lips together. Do I dare?

I dare. My soft lips invited his warm ones, parted slightly for breath while sleeping. I didn't want to disrupt the beautiful face while he slept, but the temptation of his kiss was too strong.

He didn't react at first. His lips were limp under mine, his breathe sweet as it filtered through mine. Finally, after about fifteen seconds, he groaned with sleep and his lips moved against mine. His arms brought me tighter against him, though I could hardly complain. A sigh escaped me.

"What a way to wake up," he murmured against my kiss.

"You can say that again, ferret."

His hand slid down my waist, over my hip, tantalizingly slow over my derriere, and then to the crook under my knee. He hitched it up, so my leg was draped around his hip. I liked this new position. Touché, Draco Malfoy.

"I'm beginning to think I should just move you permanently into this room. You could be my personal alarm clock," he joked, finally putting enough space between us to make it obvious the kiss was not going to be continued.

"I think my roommates would realize something was amiss when I never showed up to go to bed anymore," I returned with a grin on my face, loving the idea he had proposed.

"They can deal."

"Yet you can't?" I shot back.

"Precisely."

He dipped his head for another kiss, this one instead more passionate. I welcomed it eagerly, pushing myself against him to close the minimal space. My leg was still around him, giving me perfect leverage if I wanted to—ahem—you know. I don't know why, but after being accustomed to such a relationship, I was still apprehensive of using the word with myself. Sex, Ginny. Shagging. Fucking. Whatever you want to call it, you and Malfoy do it on a daily basis. Now is not a time to question your virtues.

"Penny for your thoughts," his voice, soft and methodical, worked it's way into my ears.

I halted. My limbs froze. When had we stopped kissing? More importantly, when did he realize I had been lost in another world? I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me, his lips turned up into a smirk.

"What did I do?" I asked, my cheeks filling with heat.

"Besides moan my name in ecstasy, nothing quite off from ordinary," he returned, highly amused.

"Don't let your head swell," I muttered in retort.

"My head's already swollen."

My eyes darted down, before meeting his eyes again.

"I could feel that."

One of his golden eyebrows rose in interest.

"Can you, really? Merlin, Weasley, you're a dirty girl."

I laughed jovially, throwing my head back. "Whatever you say, Malfoy. I blame you."

It took us another twenty minutes to get out of bed, but that was another thing I couldn't complain about. Even if I couldn't keep him to myself, I loved being with Malfoy. The lack of commitment meant nothing to me as long as I could get my daily fix of his skin against mine. The conversation and the loving gestures were merely a fringe benefit at this point. If it would become something more, so be it. If not—well, I would cross that hurdle when it came to me.

I bent over to pick up my shirt, but I froze when I heard the mattress squeak. I felt his finger tracing my tattoo, and slowly straightened my spine.

"That would look so tacky on anyone else, but Gods, Weasley, you could make a potato sack sexy."

I smiled to myself, tossing my arms through his oxford. He never quite mentioned my kleptomania where his clothes were concerned, but I assumed he must've noticed by now that a good deal of his wardrobe was missing. Maybe he was just so rich that some sweatpants and shirts never made much of a difference to him.

"You also make my clothes look sexy," he murmured in my ear. "Good thing, too, or you would've stolen two shirts and two pairs of sweatpants and one pair of boxers for nothing. Oh, and don't forget one pair of shorts, one sweatshirt, and a tie. Oh! And my favorite cashmere sweater. By the way, why the hell would you want a Slytherin tie?"

"To prove I've been in Draco Malfoy's bed of course," I joked. "You know, and sometimes I wear it to pretend I'm a Slytherin."

"I knew it," he returned, obviously not noting my sarcasm.

"Kidding! I didn't realize it was stuffed in the pocket of your sweatpants when I put them on. I'll bring it back, if you want, but that's the only thing you're getting back," I told him, whirling around to meet his intrigued silver gaze.

"Maybe I should just buy an entirely new wardrobe especially for you," he teased, moving down to press his lips to mine. "Might save me some trouble from trying to find clothes you've stolen."

I turned beet-red. "Sorry."

"Ah, well, it's ok. I have more than enough to choose from."

He motioned to the three closest around the room, and the two dressers on either side. I never figured they were all full, but apparently, the boy was rich. I hadn't even owned that many clothes in my entire life!

"You could probably clothe an entire third world country," I murmured sarcastically.

"I seriously would not doubt that," he laughed. "This isn't even all of it. Most of it's at home."

Most of it? I suddenly didn't feel bad about swiping his clothes. He could deal.

Since it was a Saturday, breakfast was an informal affair. I was free to wear sweats and Draco's oxford instead of my uniform. Most people opted for pajamas, sweats, or jeans at breakfast on Saturday and Sunday, and then go back up to their rooms to get ready for the day. I was one of those people.

Draco was at my side and had no qualms about accompanying me to breakfast. Everyone, or almost everyone, was sure to be down there already, and Hogwarts wasn't gossip-hungry enough to wonder about the Weasel and the Ferret walking together. We could simply play it off as a class project we were stuck together on. Draco and I had become much more lenient about being seen in public together.

He stopped me before the entrance to the Great Hall, gave me a quick kiss, and then patted my rear to get me on my way. I strode into the Great Hall, as if I owned the place, unaware of many stares on my back. I slid between Angelica and Hermione, both of whom were slow to greet me this morning. Across from me sat Ron, who seemed to be withholding something from me. Actually, it looked as if he were withholding breath from himself. His face was red and his cheeks were round, as if he were ready to explode.

"Ronald?"

"Ginny, where were you last night?" he asked me, in a tone that indicated he already knew the answer. "Because Merlin knows you weren't in your room."

"I went to Hermione's room," I returned, piling sausages onto my plate.

"No you didn't. I checked."

_I was one room over, with the Head Boy._

"You didn't let me finish. I went to Hermione's room, and then I went to spend the night in Luna's dorm."

"No, you didn't. I checked," he repeated.

Shit, shit, shit. Bloody everlasting hell. Ronald, I love you, but sometimes you are too protective for your own good.

"Ron…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"Save it, Ginny. I've got a pretty good idea where you were. And if I have anything to do with it, you will never see that boy for as long as you both shall live. I can't bloody believe you would do something so vile as to—as to-"

"Ron, it's not that bad," I tried to amend the situation. "Ron, please, I swear."

But he wouldn't listen.

"Draco _bleeding_ Malfoy?" he asked, hissed really, in the space between us. "I saw him pull you off Finnigan and drag you away yesterday. Why the hell would you stay with him after he pulled you away from your date?"

"He saved me!" I retorted. "Seamus was completely foxed, and he forced himself on me!" I looked both ways to make sure Seamus wasn't in earshot. "And you were foxed, too! You just stood there while he slobbered all over me!"

"That's not how I remember it!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE DRUNK!" My voice was loud and shrill now, gathering attention from many people around us.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you lower your tone this instant!"

I sneered at him, stood abruptly from the bench, and flipped my hair. I was now aware of the eyes on me. Something was amiss, and I was ready to discover what.

I stormed out of the Great Hall, greatly miffed, not taking notice of anything around me. Of course I would be too distracted the eyes following me into the Entrance Hall and out onto the grounds, where I approached the lake without stopping. I needed to think, and somewhere this tranquil was the one place for me to do it. Thankfully, I was alone for five minutes, but I knew the seclusion couldn't last. Someone was bound to see me storm out and try to quell my fiery temper.

"Ginny," a voice spoke softly.

"What?" I roared, turning on my heel. "Oh Merlin, Malfoy, don't sneak up on me when I'm angry. You might very well lose an eye."

"I'll remember that," he replied dryly. "You don't…Do you know what's going around?"

"What do you mean, what's going around? Am I supposed to know every single damned rumor that's plaguing this school? No, I do not know what's going around," I raged. "The only thing I know is that my brother knows I was in your dormitory last night, and I am in a spot of trouble," I said the last part sarcastically. I knew I was in a hell of a lot more trouble than that.

"Yeah, well, that's not the worst of our problems."

"_Our_ problems? Since when did my brother become _our_ problem?" I shot back, my hands on my hips. I knew I was needlessly taking my anger out on him, but I couldn't help it.

"Since the entire school thinks I ravished you!"

I blanched. "Wh-What?" my voice was now small and timid, a great change from what it had been moments ago. "Why would they think that?"

"That drunk bastard Seamus told everyone that you were willingly snogging him, and I came along, ripped you off, and dragged you away! Complete with Ron's rumors that you didn't come back to your dormitory last night, they concocted some stupid little story to get me expelled!" It was now Draco's turn to yell, and he was doing a damn good job of outshining me.

"Y-You can't possibly believe those were his intentions?" I supposed, hoping it was not true.

"After hearing the story from his lips? I can tell those were his intentions."

"Wait…the story…from his lips?" I asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Yes. Blaise told me the stories going around school, and after you stormed our, I approached him. He gave me his damnedest smirk and told me that now, after seven years of horrid behavior, I would finally get the expulsion I deserved. Didn't even threaten to throttle me for touching his little sister. Just sat there like the smarmy bastard he is and smiled at his own cleverness."

"He can't possibly believe this will work!" I shouted. "I can attest to that. You didn't ravish me, and it's not like I wasn't in my right mind. If Dumbledore gets word of these rumors, I can tell him your innocence. He's got to believe me."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll tell him to force veritaserum down my throat! I won't let them cart you off like some damned criminal!" I shouted, putting one fist into the other. "Oh, Ronald, you will pay for this."

"Ginny, look, there's something we need to talk about."

"Talk? Malfoy—have you forgotten?—we don't talk. And since when do you call me Ginny?"

The corner of his lip twitched into a crooked smile. I had forgotten how much I missed that.

"Nev, you know these past weeks have been fun. You were by far my most favorite bed partner, and I wouldn't trade what we had for anything. But sadly, I must. It's just…it's not the right time for us to keep seeing each other like this. After the rumors die down, after my name is clear, then maybe we can try this again. But we should go our separate ways, maybe date other people, to try and get people off our backs," he announced, running a hand through his flaxen locks.

Wait, why did it sound like he was breaking up with me?

"Draco, I don't—I don't want to—yeah, sure, ok," I finally conceded. "If it's for the best."

My heart was in my stomach at this point, my mind in overdrive. His touch was priority number one to me at the moment, and now it was being torn away. This sucked. This really, really sucked.

"It's been fun, Nev. I won't forget this."

He took my wrist and pulled me hard against him. My heart came back up into my chest for a moment and swelled with elation. At least I would have one parting taste to remind me of him.

He pressed his lips gently to mine, softer than any kiss I'd ever experienced with him. He deepened it and I complied, holding his neck and reaching my fingers into his hair. His arms still had me tight against him, squeezing every so often. I would most certainly miss this.

"I don't doubt you'll find someone who can love you the right way. You know, real, emotional love. Not this shoddy excuse of love I have called sex. I can't love you, and you deserve better."

If he thinks he was letting me go just because he felt guilty that he couldn't love me, then the boy was sorely mistaken. But at just this moment I couldn't find words. I was speechless as he pulled away, our arms dropping from each other's bodies.

"I'll see you around, Nev."

He left in a flourish of his tailored black robes, leaving me to sink to my arse in the lake's soft shore. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my elbows upon them. My face promptly hid in my hands.

"Ginny," I moaned to myself. "What is wrong with you?"

I was in love. That's what was wrong with me.

HP

"Go away Ange," I mumbled into my pillow. "I don't want to talk."

"Come on, Gin, don't be like this. He's just your brother. He can't do that much harm to your reputation. Gods, he barely has a reputation himself."

She tried without avail to open my curtains. I had charmed them shut after storming through the Gryffindor common room and catching her eye. No way in hell would I be willing to see her face, much less talk to her. I wanted to drown in my solitude. Bask in it, really. I wanted to convince myself that being alone really wasn't half bad.

But then the dry sobs began again and I stuffed my face farther into my pillow. I didn't want to be alone—now or ever. I wanted to be with Malfoy, if it only meant a jolly good shag every single day. The lack of commitment didn't bother me; the lack of Malfoy in general did.

"Ginny, please, I hate seeing you like this."

"Angie, go away!" I moaned.

"No. I would never desert you in your time of need, Ginny. Now please, undo the charm so I can talk to you face-to-face."

I sighed, picking up my wand and muttering a finite incantatem. The curtain finally ripped open, a hysteric Angelica standing on the other side. She smiled shakily upon seeing me, jumping onto the bed and closing the curtain around us. I muttered the charm again.

"Please, just tell me what's wrong."

I relayed to her the whole story of our break-up, though break-up wasn't exactly the best term to use. Her eyes bugged and she seemed shocked just a moment that Malfoy would cut things off so suddenly. I had to admit, I was too. I had hoped he would keep me around a bit longer than just a couple of weeks. Apparently, I had been mistaken.

"I just can't understand. Things seemed to be going so well. I thought maybe you'd be the one girl to—to"- she cut herself off just then-"well, no matter. Blaise was always telling me how incredibly smitten he was with you. Well, maybe not smitten, but he did talk about you an awful lot."

"Really?" I asked, my ears perking up.

"Indeed he did. Blaise told me more than he should have, but he swore me to confidence in telling me that Draco said you were his favorite person to be with," she whispered, hoping no one would overhear. "It sounded like he really liked you."

"Apparently not," I retorted dryly, sitting up and hugging my pillow to my chest. "Oh, Merlin, Ange, when did it get this complicated? When did I fall in love with the devil himself?"

"When you realized there's more to him than just the devil," she responded simply.

And it was too true.

After relaying all of my feelings to my dear friend Angelica, I finally had pent up enough courage to face my brother. He seemed no bigger an obstacle than getting over Draco, and that in retrospect didn't seem so hard with friends by my side. I was determined to give Ron a piece of my mind, and damn it all if I wouldn't.

"Anger's good for the soul," Angelica soothed me as we walked down the spiraling stairs. "Find a proper target, i.e. your brother, and just release it all."

"My thoughts exactly."

I entered the common room, my eyes scanning. There were a few people left, since everyone had already gone down for lunch. Thank Merlin, one of those few people was my brother. He was standing near one of the bookcases, speaking amiably with Seamus. Of course those two devilish cohorts would be seen together.

"You smarmy bastard!" I shouted, crossing the room in four strides, before extending my fist all the way into his jaw.

Ron fell back into the bookcase, and only a few books fell out after he had crumpled to the ground. I retreated my fist, praying that I could exercise enough control to not punch him again.

"What the hell was that fer?" Seamus exploded, dropping to his knees to help Ron up. "Ginny, apologize to your brother!"

"Apologize…to HIM?" I screamed, tightening my fists but keeping a nice reign on them. "He's the one who started the rumor that Draco Malfoy RAVISHED me!"

"Did he not?" Ron asked, clutching his bleeding nose as Seamus helped him up.

"He didn't! It was CONSENSUAL!"

By now, the few people left in the common room were now staring at this commodity. I remained unfazed; Ron would pay for the rumors he bestowed upon us. He would pay for making the great white ferret cut things off. A girl heartbroken couldn't be controlled in her actions, and I was finally admitting that my heart was indeed broken.

"So you did have sex with him?" Seamus gasped. "Well, that good-fer-nothing…"

"So what if I did! It's not like if he didn't exist I would have sex with YOU! Get it through your mind, Seamus. You missed your chance! I don't want to be with you! I don't want to be your damned fling!" I screamed at him, poking him in the chest. "Merlin, it was just a one-night stand!" Lying couldn't hurt at this point, right? "It's not like it meant anything. Get the bloody hell over it!"

I screamed the last part at the two of them, hoping they would understand. It was not right for them to ruin someone's reputation just because they didn't like him and thought I liked him. Well, I did like him, but that point is moot at the moment.

"Ginny, please, don't—"

"Save it, Ron. Bestow your lies upon some other poor, unsuspecting soul. My ears are full for today."

With that I stormed off, thoroughly proud of myself. Now if only I could get Draco Malfoy back into my bed, and everything would be peachy keen.

HP


	9. Without a ByYourLeave

**Disclaimer**: not mine. kthxbye.

**a/n**: um i have to go to dinner. but yeah, just make up an a/n to entertain yourselves. love youu3

HP

Getting Draco back into my bed (or getting myself back into Draco's bed, whichever way you wish to look at it) was a harder feat than I originally expected. All throughout the rest of the day, after being called up to Dumbledore's office to explain myself, I never saw him once. I was being thoroughly questioned about the scene at the Halloween Ball, and once it was discovered that Ron and Seamus were the ones in ill form, they were sentenced to Saturday detention. Oh, retribution can be sweet.

But Draco was nowhere to be seen: at lunch, at dinner, when I got called up to Dumbledore's office, and even at breakfast the next morning. I didn't see him once. My heart fell each time I scanned the Great Hall for his impossibly blonde head. Blaise was there at breakfast the next morning after a mysterious 24-hour absence, that dark, exotic head of his bobbing in the sea of people. He joined me at the Gryffindor table, though Ron was taking a fouler disposition towards him than normal. His animosity toward Slytherins, if possible, must've increased tenfold. I couldn't blame him. Wait, yes, I could.

Brothers are assholes.

"Hello Blaise," I started tiredly, rubbing my eyes. "Where've you been?"

"Ah, in my room, disturbed by hours upon hours of N.E.W.T.-level work. Where's my girl?" His head whipped each way, searching for Angelica. "Still in bed?"

"You guess correctly. Sleeps like a log, she does," I murmured. "Where's the Great White Git?"

"Still in his room, I suppose. Been refusing callers for the past twenty-four hours. Hasn't come out once. He's making one of the house elves bring meals directly to his dormitory. If that's not dictatorship at it's finest," he mumbled, shaking his head to himself. "Merlin, the boy's touchy. But I would've guessed you knew where he was better than I do. Weren't you with him last night?" he whispered the last part so no one would hear.

"No, not a'tall," I returned, munching on a strip of bacon. "We—uh—we decided to take a break."

"Ah, well, now I can see why the boy's holed up in his room. Damn right broke his heart, didn't you?" Blaise chuckled.

"He cut things off with me, I don't know what you're talking about!" I responded indignantly. "And I couldn't be better off."

That was the first of many lies I would tell Blaise concerning Draco Malfoy.

"You don't miss him even the tiniest bit?"

"Nope." Another lie. "Not even a little."

My heart broke uttering that very sentence. How could I expect anyone to believe my lies when I couldn't believe them myself?

"Well, outright better off you are, then. If he can't stand a break without moping around like a little pansy, then maybe he doesn't deserve you," Blaise retorted, slinging an arm over my shoulder. "Poor boy did seem a bit torn up when I tried to talk to him. Threw something at the door when I tried to break into his room. I'm pretty sure it was a shoe. Downright chit, he is. Gods, I just wish he would give me his damn password."

I laughed at this. "You calling Draco Malfoy a girl?" I whispered, trying not to attract attention. "Yes, that one will go over well with him."

"If he can stop crying long enough to actually form a coherent retort."

My smile was uncontainable. The only thing better than being with Draco Malfoy was tearing the afore-mentioned to shreds behind his back. It really did release some of the pent up sexual frustration I had. I hadn't gone this long without sex in at least two and a half weeks. How did I ever manage it before?

"Trust me, he'll come crawling back," Blaise finally whispered in my ear. "He always does."

I highly doubted Draco Malfoy would ever crawl back to anything, let alone a lowly Weasley. But like I said before, there's always a first time for everything.

HP

"Come on, Gin, I swear, it'll be fine."

How the hell did he convince me to do this? I must be crazy, taking advice from Blaise Zabini.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, clutching the invisibility cloak tighter around me.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, what's his password?"

"Huckleberries."

We entered the dark room silently. I hadn't looked at a clock in at least thirty minutes, but by now it had to be near one A.M. My footsteps were light, the sheepskin boots sinking into his plush carpet. My eyes could just barely make out his lump of a figure on the bed, twisted in the sheets. His pale skin shone in the moonlight coming from the window. He slept with a bare torso, a habit of his no matter what the temperature. He was on his stomach, his shoulder muscles well defined in the position he was currently in. His head was turned to one side, the blonde hair swept messily to one side, tangled and slightly curled.

"Looks angelic, doesn't he?"-and with my nod of agreement he continued-"Only when he sleeps. Every other moment of the day he looks like the bleeding wanker he really is."

I chuckled gently at this, watching the blond boy's brow furrow in his sleep. He sighed restlessly, which alerted me to the fact that he might be awake.

"Blaise…?" I trailed off unsurely.

"He's not awake, don't worry. He's always out cold by this time of night, no matter what."

I didn't dare tell him that he and I had stayed up much later than this most nights. Instead, I approached the bed, my hand outstretched beneath the invisibility cloak. I was so close, yet so far. Blaise followed by my side.

"So remind me again why I needed you to accompany me for this plan?"

"Oh, that was for my own selfish gain. He never would've given me his password, and I needed it to get in and kick some sense into the boy. Moping little pansy. He deserves a little visit from my friends Persuasion and Reason." He held up his fists as he said this, rubbing them against his cloak. "It's been a bloody long time since I've had a go with him. Wouldn't rightly mind one tonight."

I chuckled. "Blaise, keep your hands in your pockets."

"Yes, ma'am."

I slowly peeled off the invisibility cloak and stuffed it into Blaise's hands. He held it to his chest, before spinning on his heel. He gave us as much privacy as he would allow, his back to us, though he adamantly refused to leave the room.

I sat on the edge of his bed. His brow was still furrowed, but now his limbs were twitching just the slightest bit. He let out another restless sigh, more of a groan actually. I could tell he was in the deep throes of a dream—possibly a nightmare.

"Does he have nightmares often, Blaise?" I asked. I'd never seen him have one in the many nights I'd spent in his room.

"Yeah, really bad ones. At least once a week now. Liam, you know, his brother?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it. I'm sure he took the silence as a cue to continue.

"He was in a flying accident with Draco over the summer. Damn near broke every bone in his body. Draco blames himself, and has recurring nightmares of that night. It tears him up inside. I hate to see him like that. You've never noticed before?"

"He's never had a nightmare as long as I've stayed with him."

I wasn't sure if the ensuing silence was a good thing, but the only thing that marred it was the ragged breathing coming from the restless batch of muscles right next to my hip.

"Liam," he breathed gently. "Liam, no!"

I reached out a single, trembling hand and brushed back the knotted locks of flaxen hair. His tossing and turning halted, and he let out one long, deep breath.

"Liam," the word finally died on his lips.

"Talk to him. It helps."

I decided to take this little piece of advice.

"It's ok, Draco. It'll all be ok. Don't worry."

I felt stupid, sitting there, cooing to this lifeless lump. His eyelashes fluttered and I was ready to dart back under the invisibility cloak, but I was held there by some invisible force. As much as I didn't want to be found in his room at this time of night, especially by him, not evens stampeding hippogriffs could make me leave his side.

I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his warm lips. He didn't even tremble.

"Goodbye, Draco."

I stood and made my way to Blaise, taking the cloak gently out of his olive-skinned hands. His dark eyes were still trained on Draco, an edge of pity to be found in their depths.

"I hate to see him suffer, you know?" he finally whispered.

"Me too." But I wouldn't admit that I actually had feelings for him. "Thanks, Blaise. This really was a good idea. I needed a proper goodbye, even if he wasn't awake to hear it. I may not care about him"-I had to remind him indignantly, since his eyes lighted up-"but it hurts all the same."

"Yeah, I understand. Take care, Red."

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to my temple, his arm winding around my shoulder for a side-hug. I slipped the hood of the cloak over my head, and padded from the room. It nearly broke my heart in two, to leave that room for one last time, but I managed it. I managed to walk away, unbeknownst to all that would happen in my wake.

"Get the fuck up," Blaise hissed, shoving his best friend in the side. "I respect the fact that you just had a nightmare. I love you, man, but you are one daft bastard."

"Blaise?" Draco moaned sleepily. "How in the bloody hell did you get into my room?"

"I have my ways, now get up!"

Blaise took him by the arm and wrenched him up, muttering an oath so the lights would come alive. Draco sat against the headboard, rubbing his upper arm.

"What has gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into _me_?! What's gotten into you?" he half-yelled, waving his arms frantically as he paced the length of Draco's bed. "Do you realize that the gorgeous vixen you willingly let walk away from your bed just happens to be the single most wonderful chit you'll ever meet?"

Draco groaned. "Blaise, I really don't want to have this conversation. Not here, not now, at least. Will you please leave me in peace so I can get some sleep?"

The blonde teenager slumped over, curling up his knees and resting his head in his arms. The muscles in his biceps flexed when he curled his fists inwards and outwards, again and again. It was a constant nervous habit of his, and sometimes left bloody half-moons in his palms when his mind threatened to get too emotional. Now was one of those times.

"No! I'm not going to leave you alone until you've realized what you've done."

"Gods, she didn't kill herself, did she?" he muttered sarcastically. Before Blaise could answer, Draco's back straightened. "She didn't, did she?! Oh Merlin, if she—"

"No, she didn't kill herself. She's not that desperate for your attention."

"Then what's the big deal? She's not moping, why should I be?" Draco snarled.

Blaise didn't bother to point out that he was moping, and instead pressed onwards.

"I vaguely remember a certain blonde Head Boy telling me how much he cared about his little chag-buddy. How much his feelings were taking over, allowing him to come close to—oh, I don't know—loving her!" Blaise screamed, finally facing Draco's weary eyes. "And you let her go?!"

"She doesn't want to be with me the way I want to be with her. She's told me to my face that she doesn't date, and she doesn't fall in love. Damned if I didn't say the same thing, but I changed! Merlin knows she won't!" he retorted, his voice low and acerbic. "I can't be that close to her, night after night, thinking of what we can't be. I can't be that close to her without falling harder and harder for her. I have to make a clean break of it."

"So, you do love her?" Blaise asked, his voice triumphant.

"Don't joke, Blaise. You know a Malfoy doesn't love."

"What about Liam?" Blaise shot back.

True. Draco had always loved his little brother, but that was way different. He had never truly, romantically loved anyone. He couldn't imagine himself falling, let alone for the voluptuous little weasel who'd warmed his bed for the past few weeks.

"I love you, Draco, but you need to get your shit together. Before she forgets about you and moves on. I advise you that could very well be sooner than you'd like. She claims she's over you. There's only one way to know if that's true or not."

"By pouring my heart out to her like some damned pansy? Hell no. I want to keep my pride intact, thank you very much."

"Even if it means losing Ginny?"

Draco sat, mouth agape, upon his bed. It had never been put so bluntly for him. He could lose Ginny. Not just for any amount of time. He could lose her forever. It wasn't as if he could go back to her whenever and tell her he wanted her back. With the more time that passed, she would probably be less likely to say yes.

But he didn't want to lose her. Not now, not ever.

HP

I felt like a robot for the next few days. I was going through the motions of life, but I wasn't quite putting my heart into it. I did my homework, went to practice, attended classes, and ate my meals. I didn't do much outside of that, except for search high and low for sign of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Both had been absent for five days, until the next weekend came around. I found it odd, and after two days of absence, I grew worried. Either something happened to them, or something happened to a family member. Draco and Blaise were distant cousins or something as such, which meant it was a good possibility that it had been a family matter.

And if it had been Liam? I couldn't bear to think.

But I knew I was over-reacting. It was probably just an estate matter they had to settle. They were both the oldest-born sons of their family lineage, after all. I wouldn't be surprised if all family matters needed them to be included.

"Hermione, do you have any clue what might've—?"

"No, Ginny. I will tell you when I know."

That was subtle. I was doing some N.E.W.T.-level work with Hermione in the Head Common Room, and I just happened to take a finally stab at that question. No doubt I'd been bothering her all week with my curiosity. She didn't know a thing, though, and therefore was deemed useless.

"I'm sure he's fine," she finally concluded. "Besides, it's not healthy to worry."

I had told her of what happened the morning after the Halloween Ball. She wasn't exactly happy that we'd decided to split, but she wasn't really sympathetic either. According to her, she's seen the failure of this relationship coming. Now, she was doing all in her power to try and get me over him.

Good luck, Herms. Not gonna happen.

"Have you checked his room?"

That seemed the logical question, though no, I hadn't checked his room. I figured if Blaise hadn't appeared yet, either, than they just must've been out of school altogether.

"Do you think I should?"

I saw her shrug out of the corner of my eye. "It couldn't hurt."

"I mean, he has really bad nightmares. What if he's up there, right now, having one of his nightmares, with no one to console him?" I asked frantically. "I mean, he's very fragile. If you don't—"

But then I realized it was best not to make excuses. Hermione already thought I was pathetic, no need to put icing on the cake.

"I'm going to go check."

My heart pounded as I ascended to stairs, calling myself ten kinds of fool for not having thought of this before. I mean, last time I'd seen him, he'd been up here sleeping. Then again, he hadn't been to meals or classes in the last five days, which led me to assume he and Blaise were off campus. Of course it wasn't only Malfoy I was worried about; I missed Blaise too, yet not nearly as much.

I paused before reaching for the gilded door-handle, ornately carved out of some type of metal. Come to think of it, it might've been real gold.

"Huckleberries," I whispered.

I could hear the automatic locks clicking in the door, and in seconds it opened itself, revealing a slice of his dark room. I pushed the door back, praying to the gods that I would find my Great White Git behind this door.

It seemed to take an eternity for my lead feet to take me beyond the doorway. My weary eyes scanned the room, pausing first on his bed.

Nothing.

My eyes finally flicked each way, devouring every corner. Still nothing. I sighed heavily, upset that this seemingly brilliant plan had turned naught. I gently stepped forward, my feet sinking into the lush carpet. I made it to his bed, swiping a hand over the velvet. His bed looked as if it hadn't been slept in in days.

I sat down, forgetting how incredibly comfortable his bed was. I bounced a few times, testing out the springiness like someone about to buy a mattress. It was as heavenly as ever. I stretched out my legs, my feet already devoid of Mary Janes, then swung them up onto the bed.

It felt nice to lay down. I swear, only a few minutes, then I would get out of his room and continue my N.E.W.T. work. Just a few…minutes…

My train of thought slowed as my eyes fluttered closed. Maybe I was more tired than I thought, because as soon as my head hit his incredibly fluffy pillow, I was out.

I was probably so asleep that I was nearing consciousness. I don't think anything could've awakened me at that point. Not even a damned hailstorm.

Good. I was way too tired to be woken by anything or anyone. Except for Draco Malfoy. But that seemed not an option, since I'd come up to his room and found nothing. Yes, I highly doubted he was coming back anytime soon.

And that thought scared the living daylights out of me.

HP


	10. Comfort

**A/N**: so, you all want to know what happened. well. maybe this chapter will answer your questions. you just have to reeeeeaaaaadddd to find out!

**Disclaimer**: not mine, kbye.

HP (Third Person)

"Hermione? What're you doing up so late?"

The curly-haired Head Girl nearly jumped off her seat in surprise. Her book fell from her lap, landing askew on the carpet in front of the couch. She hadn't expected any voices except Ginny's, and that manly baritone was definitely _not_ Ginny's. She craned her neck and peered up at the haggard Draco Malfoy, toting a small trunk behind him. He was dressed in traveling gear, a long black cloak and a black and grey scarf about his neck. He had on a woolen cap, demonstrating that though it was November, it was still colder than imaginable.

But Hermione couldn't ignore the purple circles under his eyes, making him look about ten years older and that much more unattractive. Hermione nearly pitied him for a moment.

"You gave me a fright," she spoke in a small voice, afraid that his appearance was a tip-off to his mood. He might explode at any moment.

"I'm sorry, that was not my intention," his voice was gentle, as if he were talking to a frightened child. "What're you doing up so late?" he repeated.

"I—uh—I was waiting for Ginny to come back down—that is, I thought you were with her."

He raised one single, perfectly manicured brow. "Please, make some sense, Granger," his acerbic tone was back. "How could Ginny possibly be with me when I haven't set foot on these grounds for the past five days?"

"We hadn't seen you all week, and Dumbledore left me nothing to go by except telling me that you wouldn't be able to fulfill your Head Boy duties. She began to worry, and I merely suggest she check your room. When she didn't come back down, I figured you were in there and you two were…" she trailed off, her cheeks growing pink. "Ah, well, never mind me. Happy to have you back," she replied stiffly.

"Happy to be back," his tone was somber, indicating he really wasn't happy to be back.

"Good night Draco. Sweet dreams," Hermione whispered softly as he lugged his trunk towards his own spiraled staircase.

Draco stopped in his tracks, his foot freezing before taking another step. He hadn't expected that. He really hadn't expected that. Since when is Granger so compassionate to him? Since when is her voice so full of emotion? She answered all these questions without him saying a single word.

"Ginny sees some good in you, Draco. I have yet to see it myself, but her compassion isn't unjustified. If she likes you, I'll bloody well try to see that good for myself. I think civility is overrated. Let's just be friends."

She said all this without turning her head from the book now positioned back in her lap. Draco hadn't turned his head either, staring down at his shiny leather shoes. He looked like he had come from a mortuary.

"I'd like that, Hermione," he said her name with a certain foreignism, as if he had never heard it in his life. "Yes, I'd like that. Sweet dreams."

He continued on his pathway back up the stairs, lugging his trunk with him. It wasn't that heavy, and therefore didn't strain him too far. It only had a few changes of clothes and the necessities tucked safely away.

"Huckleberries," he whispered to the door, pushing it open and gliding inside, as if a ghost in his own room.

He set the trunk near one of his closets, his eyes never leaving the beautiful girl fast asleep atop his bed. She was wearing curve-hugging cotton pants and a small white wifebeater, showing off the edge of her tattoo. He could see such because her back was to him, her red hair cascading against the pillow behind her. That silhouette against the moonlight looked so beautiful that he had the urge to just stand there and drink it in, imprinting that image in his mind forever.

He unwrapped the scarf first, throwing it over his desk chair. Then, he slowly removed his cloak, revealing his black button-up, the thin black tie, and his black belted slacks. He looked like an incredibly gorgeous version of the angel of death, complete with pale skin and white-gold hair. All he needed was a sickle and he'd look ready to murder.

He unfastened his tie, and let it join his cloak. He took his sweet time unbuttoning his shirt though all he wanted to do was jump into bed. It was almost a whole minute before that too joined the pile of darkness. He kicked off his shoes, unbelted his slacks, and in a flurry of movements he had his favorite black sweats on instead.

All he wanted to do at this moment was fall into bed with his favorite redheaded vixen. That's exactly what he intended to do. He was exhausted, slinking forward, his hands hitting the edge of the mattress. Ginny's luscious skin was inches away from his own. His flesh burned to touch her, to feel that soft velveteen skin he had missed so sorely.

Instead, he put one hand on the other side of her, gently straddled her (careful not to touch her at all) and fell to his rear next to her. Finally, he had a clear view of her face, and how utterly angelic she looked with moonlight pouring in from one of his bay windows. She had an etched smile upon her face, the same smile she always wore while in the throes of dreams. Her arms were curled up into her body, hands underneath her head upon the pillow.

Draco rested on his side, still careful not to touch her. He mocked her position, staring into her face for Merlin knows how long, memorizing every curve, every freckle, every mark. He wanted to know her, inside and out. He wanted her to become a part of him. Hell, she already was. Draco couldn't get enough of this girl, and that scared the wits out of him (assuming he had any left since she reduced him to a love struck fool).

"Nev," he whispered.

Finally, and with great trepidation, he reached up to brush a lock of crimson hair from her face, pressing it behind her ear. The one thing he loved about her was her hair. It wasn't auburn like Percy's, or pumpkin-colored like Ron's. It was a true fiery red, a color that would seem unnatural on anyone else. It made her look all the more exotic to him.

"I can't believe I've let myself…I can't believe that I'm…" he trailed off, tears shining in his eyes for the first time in the longest time. "I just need someone to hold me right now, to tell me it will all get better. I need you, Ginny."

He couldn't believe he was expressing his deepest feelings for this sleeping beauty, but something about her made him lose all inhibitions. He felt at peace with her. Even if she was awake, she would understand. She wouldn't laugh, or be skeptical, or even tell another soul that the Great Draco Malfoy had feelings. She would get him. And he would get her.

They would be perfect together. Now if only she could see that.

Draco edged himself closer to her, his thighs bumping against hers. She twitched a bit in her sleep, let out a groggy moan, and then reached out. For what, he did not know, until her warm hand felt his cool cheek.

"Draco," she murmured.

He was shocked for a moment, since he thought she'd really been asleep.

"Ginny?"

But she didn't answer. She was dreaming: about him. He couldn't have been happier.

He removed his hand from under his head and pressed it against hers. Draco wormed himself even closer, until their chests were touching and her head was just under his chin. She pressed it into his chest, giving him a chance to work his other arm around her. He'd forgotten how sweet it was to have her body pressed against his. The sheer pleasure of it brought on a swirl of emotions unknown to him.

And after many a-night of restless sleep, Draco could finally feel peaceful. He finally felt at home. No matter what had happened in the past few days, he could always count on his Ginny to make everything better.

He desperately hoped it would stay this way.

HP (First Person, Ginny)

I vaguely remembered being alone when I fell asleep. I hadn't thought that was a dream. Yes, now that I think of it, I remember coming up here alone and accidentally passing out once my head hit Draco's unnaturally comfortable pillow. So I was in Draco's bed. And I hoped to Merlin that could only mean it was one person pressed up next to me.

Afraid to be disappointed, I slowly opened my eyes. I was greeted by the beautiful face of my one and only angel. That's right, ladies and gentlemen; Draco Malfoy was lying before me, his arms wound around me as if he never wanted to let go. I let my mind run away with me, thinking of the scenarios that could have led him here. Did he see me in his bed and rejoice? Did he rip of his clothes and press himself against me, vowing silently never to leave me again?

He obviously wasn't angry with me, or else he wouldn't have hesitated to wake me up and kick me out of his room. In fact, the look on his face led me to believe he was anything but angry.

Alas, it couldn't possibly stay that way. Because after at least five minutes of just laying there, surveying those beautiful features of his, his brow furrowed and I recognized the ensuing signs of a nightmare. His limbs twitched around me, his lips quivering, his eyelids squeezing together.

"Merlin, no. Liam!" he whimpered in his sleep.

I reached up a single hand and brushed back his white-blonde hair, resting my warm hand against his temple. I stroked my thumb back and forth against his cheekbone, realizing my lips were close enough to brush his. It would've been an easy feat, yet I decided now to practice some restraint.

"Draco, shh. It's ok. It's ok, I'm here," I cooed, yet again feeling stupid, as if I were talking to myself.

He settled back into the normal sleep pattern, his features turning to beautiful stone. I unwound myself from his arms, deciding it might be best if I wasn't there when he woke up. I'm not sure if either he or I could handle that. Sex complicates everything, and it would surely complicate this.

I bent over, pressed my lips to his forehead, and swept back his hair for one final look into his sleeping face. Who knows when I would see him next? I wanted to stay, oh Dear Merlin I did, but I knew it would be best for me if I could get over him. Hermione was right. This secret obsession I held for him was quite unhealthy. It would be better to try and push him out of my mind entirely.

I crept towards the door as silently as I could. To sneak out and be caught now would be a waste of the willpower I used to get out of that bed. My hand had just reached the door handle when I heard a groggy moan.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, now were you?" his voice, laced with sleep, questioned innocently.

I froze, my back going stiff and straight. I sincerely didn't want to turn around and look at that face, or to even make eye contact with him. My resolve would be crushed underneath that smoldering gray glare. I might just jump him in the next thirty seconds if I didn't get out of here soon.

"I think it's best I don't say goodbye, Draco," I spoke softly. "We both know that we need to stop thinking about each other. Leaving without goodbye is probably the best way."

"You know you don't really feel that way, Ginny. Please, come back to bed. Can we talk about this?" his voice was broken and pleading, as if this were the last thing he needed.

"I don't think there's much to talk about, Draco. You and I are two totally different people. We don't belong in the same room, much less the same bed," I reminded him stiffly.

"Don't do this, Ginny, please. I need you now more than ever," his voice was still broken, lowering with each word he spoke until it was a mere whisper.

Finally, I whirled on my heel, just to take a glimpse at the face behind those heart-wrenching words. The calmness of sleep had completely drained, his eyes weary and his mouth set in a tight frown. He looked about ready to cry, if I didn't know better that he wouldn't. He propped his body up on one elbow, his other hand rubbing across his face.

"What happened to you, Draco?" I asked before I could control the words coming out of my mouth.

He didn't answer at first. I took hesitant steps back towards the bed, until my legs hit the edge of the mattress. I got on my knees and plopped down so my heels were digging into my derriere. My hands folded in my lap, though they cried out to touch him. My flesh was itching to touch his, but that restraint I had practiced earlier was back.

He sat up, swinging his body around to sit cross-legged before me. He folded his hands in his lap as well, looking down upon them.

"What happened to you, Draco?" I repeated, more firmly this time.

Then, the waterworks began.

He still had his head bowed, so I didn't realize at first that he was crying. When I saw moisture drip down onto his sweatpants, I sensed something was amiss. Hesitantly, I reached out one hand to take his chin between two fingers. He was as pliable as rag doll, so when I tilted his head back, it felt as if I was pushing air.

His cheeks were streaked with tears and his lashes were brimmed with moisture. His lips were parted, sucking in gasps of breath. Draco Malfoy crying was the single most beautiful and heartbreaking thing I'd ever witnessed in my short sixteen years.

I leapt forward, still on my knees, to grasp him around the neck. I made sure my arms were tight so he had no chance to pull away, even if he wanted to. I pressed my head into his neck, placing a sweet kiss against one of the blue veins. He must've been stressed; I recognized the veins in his neck only made guest appearances when he was put under stress.

He put his arms around my small waist, holding me close to him. It seemed he needed me as much as I needed him. It turned out to be a good deal, after all.

"Draco, please, don't cry," I pleaded. "Oh, I hate seeing you upset."

When I picked my head back up, he pressed his mouth against my shoulder, his hair tickling my neck. I wound my arms underneath his, my hand delving into his hair.

"Draco, where have you been? What happened? Were you hurt, is there something—?" I cut myself off, realizing now was not the time to talk. He would talk when he felt like talking.

So instead, I held him. I held him there for what seemed like an eternity, as he cried into my shoulder. I gently rocked him back and forth, placing kisses against his skin when I felt it was necessary. I wasn't quite sure when he stopped crying, since he didn't outwardly sob like I did. It was silent yet flowing, his tears dampening the strap of my wifebeater.

"Please, Ginny, don't leave me," he whispered against my skin. "Gods, I can't stand to be alone right now."

"I won't leave, I promise. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to."

I retreated, with my arms still around his neck, our noses just centimeters from touching. I looked into his cried-out dark gray eyes, trying to convey all my emotion into one gaze. His lips were still set into that tight frown, but they desperately reached, up searching for my lips. He didn't have to look far; I met him halfway.

This kiss was the most bittersweet thing I'd ever experienced. It seemed Malfoy was taking a lot of the superlatives for today. His lips were gentle against mine, yet somehow urgent, like he couldn't get enough and he would never willingly let go. I complied, pressing myself tighter to him, wondering how I had ever assumed I'd just get over him. You don't get over Draco Malfoy. You push him to the back of your mind, never really forgetting him.

I'd learned that the hard way.

Draco pushed me away, very gently, but holding my face in his large hands. He gazed into my eyes, my heart breaking all over again for that forlorn look on his face. Suddenly, his hands dropped into his lap.

"Gods, Ginny, he's been drunk before, but I never thought he would do something like that."

I was confused at how he could go from crying to kissing to making no sense in no time flat. At first I thought he was talking about Ron or Seamus—the word drunk just made me automatically assume nowadays—but there was such pain in his voice that I realized he wasn't talking about either of them.

"What happened?" I whispered, brushing back his hair, my fingers feathering across the skin on his cheek.

His eyes closed and he leaned into my touch.

"My grandfather died"-and upon seeing the look on my face-"no, no, don't say sorry. I never knew him that well anyways."

"Then…who? What happened?" I questioned, taking one of the hands from his lap and interlacing it with mine.

"My father. He came back from one of his proprietor's meetings, about our estates and all of that junk. I had no clue what was going on, but he was downright angry. He shut himself in his damn study and got himself foxed that night. My mother told me he was mad because all of her inheritance and all her estates were untouchable to him because he was only in the family by marriage. She told me how he only married her because he inheritance was such a great amount that once her father died, my father would be one of the richest wizards alive," Draco spoke softly and methodically, as if he were reciting the story.

"I'm not quite sure I understand…" I trailed off.

"He was angry because all the money he had married my mother for once her father died was not rightly his. It was my mother's. And she refused to put it into an account where they both could access it, because she was using it as money for Liam and I once we grew older. She wanted us both to lead comfortable lives as well, instead of wasting it all now."

I finally understood. "Your mother…she's a smart woman," I whispered.

"Apparently not that smart," he replied, grimacing. "Oh, Gods, Ginny, why couldn't I have stopped him? Why couldn't I…?"

"It's ok, Draco," I murmured, though his story made no sense to me. "Shh."

I pressed his head to my shoulder again, combing my fingers through his hair.

"It was the night of my grandfather's funeral, on Sunday. I was forced to attend, though he'd never liked me that much and we really weren't that close. We came home after the reading of the will, and my mother and father then had to meet with their proprietor about my mother's inheritance. He came home, and—well—you know the rest.

"Then, around ten thirty, he finally comes out of his study, foxed to the gills, in the surliest mood I've ever seen him in. He's got a wand in one hand and a bottle of firewhiskey in the other, shouting out for my whore a mother to get her arse up to his study immediately. I was so stupid, trying to keep her from going. I held her wrist and told her something bad would happen if she went up there. She agreed and refused to go up there. So instead, he took on another unwilling participant.

"Liam was sleeping only a few rooms away."

My heart stopped beating; at least, that's what it felt like. I pulled away to look into Draco's eyes. A fresh round of tears had started, clouding his vision. I pressed my hands to his face, forcing him to look at me.

"Oh, dear Merlin, Draco. What did he do to him?"

He looked away and choked back a sob, his eyes focused on one of his armchairs. I could tell he was purposely not meeting my gaze.

"Of course using magic while intoxicated is illegal, and for due good reasons. I doubt he even realized what he did to his own son. But he did what any drunk bastard of a father would do. He used the cruciatus curse on him. Three times."

If my heart had stopped before, every other function in my body came to a standstill now. I could picture Liam's beautiful gray eyes filled with pain, his cherub face twisted into agony. My heart broke for both Draco and Liam.

"What happened to him? To both of them?"

"Oh, we stopped him, before he did any permanent damage the likes of which Neville's parents have seen," he grimaced again, his voice dark and painful. "We took Liam to St. Mungo's right away. He's still in a coma, and my mum will owl when anything changes, but…let's just say the doctor's don't expect any changes."

"And your father?"

"Once he sobered up, he realized what he did and…he killed himself. Of course he can take torturing innocent human beings, but when it comes to his own son, he finally has a conscience," Draco was angry now, his teeth gritted, his fists clenched. "That monster."

I hesitated this time, before wrapping him into my arms. I held him tight to me, rocking him back and forth, my mouth against his hair. I could still feel his hot tears against my skin, his hands clutching at me, desperate to never let go.

If I were him, I wouldn't want to let go, either. After having almost everything you knew ripped away from you, letting go must be the most difficult thing to do.

"Thank Merlin I had Blaise with me, or I might've gone crazy. But Ginny, I found there were nights when I was wishing it was you I had by my side instead. I needed you, Ginny, to be there for me."

I had my hand wound into his hair, cradling his head against me.

"I'm here for you, Draco. No matter what, I'm here for you. I'll never leave you."

"Never?" he asked, sounding like a lost, scared little child.

"As long as you need me, I'll be here." I pressed my lips against his hair again. "I promise."

And we sat like that for who knows how long, reveling in each other's company. My heart broke to see him in such a condition, but it soon repaired itself knowing that he needed me just as much as I needed him.

HP


End file.
